Lost Days of Luminara Unduli
by A.C. clone
Summary: A simple look at the life of a Jedi Master and some of the trouble she gets into, no fault of her own. Also gives an alternate look why Barriss Offee turned on the Jedi. And it gives a small look into the world of Riyo Chuchi and how she ties into Luminara's world.


This is a small fan fiction I wrote about Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. I try to stay true to the "Clone Wars" time line the best I could. I was rushed as the "Star Wars" film is coming out and I wanted to get this out before that event. I don't own the characters in this story, only making up a few to help the story to go along. This is just something I thought other people might like. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Lost Days of Luminara

Chapter 1: Greetings

Luminara Unduli briskly walked down the hallway with her Padawan Barriss Offee in tow a half step to her left. "Do you even know this person Master Unduli?"

"No. But Grand Master Yoda said he was completely trustworthy on this upcoming mission."

"Well if Grand Master Yoda says it is okay, then it must be safe."

"I just hope whoever he is, we can obtain the information on the next Trade Federation move. Without it hostilities will escalate."

"Why can't the people see that backing the Trade Federation is wrong Master?"

"For some it is a chance to enter in for power. Others it can be the allure for quick money or even goods and services. So I would have to list off greed as another idea. And last, some people want the republic to fail in order to put in some form of government that suits them but not the majority." Luminara said.

"With that many reason, I hope we have enough Jedi to keep order."

Luminara could see where Barriss was headed. "Your time will come soon enough young Padawan. Just maintain your path and you will be a Jedi." The two turned to the left and spotted up the person they wanted. He was seated on a bench with one leg crossed over his knee. His boots were black and the rest of his uniform was dark blue. His hair was short, black with midnight blue streaks. His silver eyes were focused on a leather book in which Barriss didn't recognize the lettering. He placed a single animal thread between the pages and gently close it. The book let out a small puff of dust and creaked.

Standing, he introduced gave a hello. "Jedi Master Unduli. Padawan Offee. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"We can deal with the pleasantries later. Our mission requires immediate attention." Luminara said.

"Of course."

The three began down the hall to the docking center. "I trust you have been briefed?" Luminara ask the stranger.

"Yes. We will be using my vessel to arrive at our first destination." He responded.

"Good. Once at your ship, you can do the preflight check and fly us out."

"Uh, didn't they tell you?" The stranger said. The group came to a screeching halt.

"Inform me about what?"

"I don't fly."

Luminara looked at him. "You are going to tell me that you have a ship and don't fly?"

"Actually I have four ships. I'm renting out the other three. And as far as flying, I've tried. The instructors keep telling me my flying skills are good, but my takeoff and landing skills scare them to death."

Luminara could hear Barriss unsuccessfully holding back a chuckle. Luminara spun around and glared at her and that was the end of it. She then dealt with the problem. "Fine, I will fly. However when we get back, you will take flying lessons and be certified within a month."

"Okay."

"What is you name anyway?

"Yune."

"That's it? Yune?" Luminara questioned.

"That's what I go by." The group made it up to the docks. Luminara paused for a moment to talk to Barriss.

"I've talked to Jedi Master Kit Fisto. He will see to your training here on planet. Treat him as you would me and focus in on your drills. I will test you when I get back."

"Yes Master." And with that Luminara and Yune went off to his ship. It was a small vessel that could handle four people in a pinch, but otherwise it wasn't very special.

"The person we have to meet up with is a Wroonian space pirate. She deals with transporting arms and sensitive information. I've dealt with her before and she is reliable, however like most Wroonians, she likes to spin a long tail."

"We are short on time." Luminara said.

"I'll cut her off if she gets too long."

The ship set down on a landing pad where Luminara and Yune started into town. The meet was scheduled for a local bar but as they made their way, the two pasted a slave selling auction going on. Yune stopped and looked at the slave been sold.

"I don't think this is an appropriate decision at this time." Luminara said.

"We will make time." Yune made his way forward. The bidding was up to fifteen hundred credits. "Five thousand." He called out. Some of the crowd looked back at the new bidder and mumbled.

"Going once, going twice. Sold!" The auctioneer said. Yune paid for the small human girl who was around the age of six. She had short jet black hair and dark eyes. She wore a one piece dark cloth sheet and no shoes. Yune went up to her, taking her by the hand and made his way back to Luminara who was not to happy.

"What you do on your own time is up to you. But this is unnecessary."

"You Jedi just don't get it. You allow a slave trade to happen and do nothing about it and yet claim to be the saviors of the galaxy."

"I am not going to enter a discussion with you about Jedi policies at this time. Can we continue?"

The small group made it into the bar and sat down. Yune lean across the table handing over a few creds to the small girl. "I hear that they have some good food here. Why don't you go and get some?"

The small girl ran off. "That was kind, but where is our contact?" Luminara said.

"At the corner of the bar. She just wants to know if we are safe or not. In fact, here she comes now." Yune said.

"Welcome friends." The lady pulled up a chair. "Ah Yune, it's so good to see you again."

"Cut it. I know you hate me with a vengeance. Do you have the information? Also can you contact the person we need to talk to and tell them to meet us?"

"Always to the point. Of course I have you covered. By the way, it's so nice you have come with a true beauty by your side. Usually the people you hang around with are so distasteful." She said.

Yune slide over to Luminara's ear and put his hand up. "You know she's flirting with you."

"I am a capable Jedi."

The small girl returned to the table and dug into an overfull tray. "I have one other thing for you to do." Yune turned to the lady. "I hear that you are making a run in a day. I want you to take her to Ryloth. There is a monastery located near Kala'uun. I've already made arrangements with the head monk there that any child I send to them they will take care off. I want you to take her there before your run is complete. Treat her as you would me."

"Of course my friend. Consider it done."

"If you do this we are equal, understand?" Yune leaned on the table, glaring at the woman.

The lady's face lit up and she smiled. "Thank you."

Yune turned to the small girl. "Go with the blue lady and then listen to the head female monk. She will help you out of the life you knew, okay?"

The small girl shook her head, continuing to stuff her face with food. The lady handed over a data card for the location of the planet to Luminara and the group disbanded. Both Luminara and Yune went back to the ship and took off. Off the planet, Luminara reviewed the information and entered the data to the ships navcomputer.

"I'm sorry if I took too much time with sending that girl to safety."

"I understand your concern, still this is the more important mission than some personal agenda."

"I had a girlfriend once. She came from a family where there was incest with a very close family member. When she reached the age of twelve her father said she wasn't worth her weight for feeding and sold her to a slave trader. I bumped into her four years later while she was on the run from them. I offered food and a roof over her head, she accepted. Looking at her it seemed like she was just a shell with nothing but darkness inside. It wasn't much of a relationship, but I was happy just to have her there. At times this galaxy can be lonely. I decided one day to give her a blaster for protection. A month later I came home from a job and found her in a corner of a room with it to her head and she was no more. I like to think that the slave traders arrived and this was the only way out, but I know better. She just could handle it anymore. Too many ghosts I guess." Yune said.

"I see." Luminara said.

"I figure if I can just save one girl from that fate, maybe it might set some of the galaxy right. Foolish idea."

"Not really. We all should strive to help where we can."

"Thanks." Yune said.

The ship made its way to the ice planet to find a mining town.

Chapter 2: Water, Ice and Deception

The ship settled down on the snow and ice bound world. The exit hatched open to reveal blowing snow and cold with a small amount of daylight. Luminara and Yune walked down the ramp, stepped on the planet and closed up the ship.

"Ready? "Yune already knew the answer.

Luminara didn't respond. She just went on the direction towards the town. Having to break path took some time. The trail they did leave was quickly covered by the wind and shifting snow. Making slow time the two came across a river bed with a frozen rock ledges on each side. The river bed itself was close to fifty meters across and looked deep in places. Still it seemed completely froze over. Yune stopped, staring down the far end of it. "Droids."

Luminara pulled out her binoculars and looked. A half dozen B-2 battle droids with nine B-1 droids were making their way using the river bed as an easier way to cover more ground.

"Plans?" Yune said.

"If we go back to that ridge, they will pick us off. If we go back to the ship, they will outrun us." She put away her binoculars and grabbed her lightsaber.

"Hold on." Yune said. "If I can just loosen up that ice we can sink them." He pulled out his case from his back and pulled out an X-45 sniper rifle with an extra targeting package from a security droid.

"Not good enough." Luminara started on a mad dash for the river bed. Yune watched at first, grinning.

"Jedi are special." He said.

She stretched out her stride and arrived at the river bed quickly. Lighting up her saber, she made her way to the center of the bed. Going to one knee, she powerfully stabbed down at the ice. It yielded with ease. She then rose with the blade still in the ice and began to run to the far side of the bed. Once there she lifted her sword, plunged it again and started for the opposite side. A few laser shots came her way, nothing near her, but she did look up to see the droids picked up their pace at her. Luminara reached the other side and the ice was still holding. Time to try it again. She was running across again, but this time crossing her previous pattern. The droid shots were getting closer, then some help came. Behind her came out a shot, then another one. She looked at the placement of the shots. Nothing even close to the main part of the patrol. She made it to the other side. Not wanting to face off with the complete patrol, she started to plan a retreat if things didn't change. Then she noticed it. Yune's firing pattern was to tighten up the patrol so they were coming at her on top of less and less ice overloading it. Perfect. He was good for something. Luminara made it halfway across and the ice buckled. The main crack started where she was and danced out to the droid patrol, snapping and popping up rifts in its wake. Just what she planned. Like all plans though, somethings don't go well. Luminara felt the ice shift under her feet and she started to slide down into the water. This would have been no problem however the ice sheet she was on came up on the other side, hitting her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. The last thing she could see is the world going dark as the water engulfed her body. It was like someone was pulling her down by her right leg and there was nothing she could do. Underwater, Luminara's body was grabbed between her right shoulder and neck.

Yune was spread out on the ice, jamming his arm down in the water lifting Luminara out of the water. He dragged her to the side of the river bed to safety. She was completely soaked and out cold but her robes seemed to be keeping the water away from the skin. He pulled out a scarf from his pocket, rapped it around her face and neck. Tossing her over his right shoulder in a fireman's carry, he hooked behind her knees with his right arm and began off for shelter.

Luminara woke in what she thought to be a cave lit by glowrods and a small firerod to her left. She removed the scarf and coughed a little. Leaning up she heard, "Whoa. You took a good hit back there. Lean back and rest for a while." It was his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Luminara, we're safe here. Oh, just in case you're thinking it, I didn't touch anything that was inappropriate."

She gave him an odd look and he froze. Luminara scanned him and as far as she was concerned there was no deceit on his part. "Besides, you have one of those light thingies. I like keeping my head. And speaking of which," He handed over her lightsaber. "Here, you lost this."

"Thank you." She reached out and attached it to her belt. "So where is here?"

"A small cave I spotted up still in the direction of the town we need to get to. Now, there a small amount of stew in the pot. Kill it off. The water packs are near your bed." Yune turned to his small satchel. "I have an extra fur hat with me, but it might be too big for you. Still, your headdress is very wet and icy. I'd leave it near the fire to dry out."

Luminara shifted on the bed. Below her was a silver sheet for heat reflection. Over the top of her was Yune's jacket. She had not noticed that before.

"I'm going on to scout the cave to make sure we are alone. It should take me thirty minutes. In my hands I'll have a red glowrod on me and I will say something before coming around the corner over there, okay?"

Luminara nodded and he walked off. She didn't want to tell him that she could sense when he came and went. She was still unsure of him, but this was a good start. He had saved her life and treated her with respect. If he continued down this path, they would get along.

She moved over to gather a bowl and poured some of the soup in. The initial taste of it was slightly peppery, but once it hit the stomach it was fine. In fact it was more than fine. She was surprised on how good of a cook he was, not that it mattered. It was nice to eat well if you were stranded though. She then pulled off her headdress only to confirm he was right. The ice broke off and some clung onto her garment. Sitting it down near the fire, she reached for the hat. It was square and done in a heavy fur, something black. As the hat came down on her, it settled near her eyebrows. This was a problem if they went into battle. For now though, it will work. Luminara climbed back into the bed he made for her. It was comfortable and warm. Apparently no one told Yune about Jedi needing only the least amount for a good night's rest.

"Luminara?" Yune called out.

"It is fine to enter." She said. "Any visitors?"

"No." He came over and sat across from her. "How are you doing?"

"Well. Thank you for the soup, it was very tasty."

"Good. It was the best I could do under the conditions. By the way, I like the look." He nodded to the hat. Luminara replied with a blank stare. "Time for sleep. I figure we will take off in eight hours for the town. Even with the snow we should make it in by noon. Goodnight." He rested on the rock he was sitting on. Luminara watched him for a few minutes and then fell asleep herself.

The next day the two made it into town and there was only one building there. The two entered into it and of course it was a bar full of miners off shift drinking and gambling. Yune and Luminara found a table and sat down. The place was too cheap to even afford a server droid. It didn't matter, they were not there to drink. Ten minutes went by and they were joined by a square build heavy set male. He pulled up a chair and slammed his glass into the table.

"So, I heers ya wants some information. A hundred creds."

The stench and sweat of the male made Luminara wonder if they had any type of refresher on this planet. "We will pay only if the information proves to be good." She said.

"Oh, it's good. It's very good."

"Can we get on with it?" Yune said.

The man slid over an encrypted code card. Luminara checked it out and motioned for Yune to pay the man. Luminara and Yune left and they arrived going back to the ship. After the jump off the planet Luminara typed in the destination. Yune relaxed back into his chair and looked over at Luminara.

"Are you finally going to fill me in what this is about?' He asked.

"We are after a hand delivered message to the Trade Federation on where their next target will be." Luminara said. "It should be in a small package on the planet we are headed to. There is wreckage of a small ship that had it onboard."

"What makes you certain that the information survived?" Yune questioned.

"I don't. But we have to see if it has. The information is just that important."

The ship made good time and they sat down in a small clearing. The ramp opened up this time to a heavily forested planet. The two walked out, locked up the ship and Luminara pulled out a sensor and scanned the area. "It is in that direction." She pointed it out. They made their way until arriving at the shipwreck. Yune looked over inside.

"No one is alive here." He yelled out to Luminara.

"Check for a small silver case." Luminara said. Yune was making his way through the ship, turning over burnt parts. Luminara walked around it to see if it had been thrown out during the crash. She was slowly moving when she heard the whirl of servomoters. Three came up from the brush, one to the right, one to the left and one ahead.

"Yune! Count Dooku has sent troops."

Yune stuck his head out of the ship. "Are those EG-5's?" He said.

"Let me handle them. They are made to take out Jedi, so stay back." Luminara watched the twin red blades light up on each unit. She pulled out her lightsaber. This might prove to be tricky if they attacked Yune. He wasn't able to take on such a device. The one to her left initiate the battle. The swords clashed and Luminara easily blocked the beginning strikes. The droid to the front joined in and Luminara knew she had to do something. She ran to her right, trying to make them follow her. The two did but the other one was nowhere near them. Luminara started to plan to circle back to check on Yune. She had found herself in a batch of ten centimeter thick trees and one of the droids started to cut them down. There was no reason for it at first until Luminara figured it out. With the trees on the ground her footing was poor. Still it wouldn't bother a Jedi Master and then the third droid showed up with the lightsabers unlit. The other two pressed the attack while the third was grabbing the trees and throwing them at Luminara. It seemed like someone finally programed the droids with some idea of tactics. The programming was not going to be enough but she had to admire the effort. She slashed a few more times on the droid she was engaged with and wanted to end this quickly. Just as she set this one up for the kill, she was knocked to the ground by the second droid who had jumped on her. The third droid threw a short log landing it in Luminara's right leg. It penetrated skin and snapped her tibia. She didn't mind the pain, but this machine on her was becoming annoying. A low growl came from her left. Luminara turned to look.

"Pathetic!" Yune said in a low voice. "Darth Bane would be turning in his tomb if he knew the Sith were using toys to attack their foes. I will show you how a Sith warrior is in battle." He pulled out a silver cylinder and lit a red lightsaber shot out on his right. Luminara could feel the forest grow cold with the darkness of his power. The vegetation quickly withered down to nothingness except within a two meter diameter of Luminara.

"Grand Master Yoda, didn't you know?" Luminara softly said.

He went to work quickly attacking the third droid and destroying it by sending a tree at it. The droid was smashed against another upright bigger tree. Luminara knew she was in trouble. She plunged her saber into the side of the droid that was on top of her and drove the saber up. The droid was cut in half in the upper torso and she threw him off of her. Then she pulled out the small log out. The pain sent her leg numb. She looked up only to see Yune facing off with the second droid. He reached out with his left hand as the droid lifted a meter off the ground, servomoters screeching against their gears. The droid violently shook for a minute, Yune's eyes flashed and it exploded. Luminara tried to stand but her leg gave way putting her back down to the ground.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you." Luminara said. She knew it would have no effect. Yune turned to her and began to walk to her. She had to come up with something. With a leaning motion, she threw her lightsaber at him. He batted it down with ease. She then started to look for a rock, broken up log, anything to defend herself. He deactivated his lightsaber and retrieved hers. He then walked up to her.

"Luminara, your hurt. Let me patch you up and we can head back to the ship before any more of those things show up." Yune's eyes returned to their normal state. She sensed the coldness leave.

"No! You are just trying to get me to lower my guard."

He shook his head and reached out with both hands, a lightsaber in each. "Take both of these. If I do anything foolish, strike me down."

Luminara grabbed at both sabers and lit them. She didn't know what he was up to and she wasn't about to take any chances.

"What game are you playing?" Luminara said.

"No game. And yes, Yoda knows I was raised Sith. Unlike them, I can control when I need it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. You have the weapons. Now let's look at that leg." Yune dropped down to one knee and focused on her wound. She kept the lightsabers lit. "Not too bad but it is broken. Mind if I tape it up before we leave?"

She decided to let him while she watched him closely. Yune slowly reached in a pocket and pulled out a tape that stretched. He also pulled out a bandage and a small glass bottle.

"What's that?" Luminara asked.

"A healing oil I was taught. It will speed up time off your feet."

"No." Luminara said.

Yune poured some on his forearm. "See, it isn't poison. You are stubborn."

"Just wise. I still don't trust that. Sith can be immune to some poisons."

"All natural." He applied the oil to the bandage and placed it. Then he splinted the leg and rapped it up. Standing, he looked around. With nothing in sight, his attention was back on Luminara.

"Here is the information you seek. I found it before they attacked. As for a plan to get back, I'll carry you on my back."

"And why should I trust you?" Luminara questioned.

"I'm your way out. Keep the lightsabers lit and put your arms around my neck. If I do anything wrong you have the option. I will keep my hand on your knees for support. Now let's go. I don't like this place." Yune said.

She went along with the plan and the two came back to the ship. "Think you can get this ship off ground?" Yune asked.

"I'll make it. And strap in. If you make the slightest move I will cut off something important." They made their way back to Coruscant with ease but Luminara was not in a talking mood. Back on home world she had Yune placed under arrest and transported to a prison cell. He went quietly and she had her leg attended to. Yoda came to see her in the medical bay.

"Grand Master Yoda."

"Please rest Master Unduli. I came to talk. Do that you can while healing your leg." Yoda said.

Luminara leaned back down into the bed. "Did you know about his past and what he is?"

"Yes."

"How could you trust him?"

"Trust I have in him. A favor he owes me. A life debt that he has agreed to pay off to me. No danger you were in Master Unduli. Safe are you not?"

"Yes. Still you could have told me." Luminara said.

"And what would that accomplish. Mission had to be completed quickly, was it not?" Yoda said.

"I suppose so. But he is still Sith. We have to keep him in prison."

"He is a good alley no matter what he is. Dislike authority he does but trust him I do."

"Excuse me Grand Master Yoda but why?"

"Count Dooku killed his master. He tried for vengeance, a dark path and failed. Dooku almost killed him. Save him did I. On that day he swore allegiance to me until my say. He will comply."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Luminara said.

"I do. Rest and get well Master Unduli. This war proves difficult and we need Jedi. May the force be with you." Yoda said.

"May the force be with you as well Grand Master Yoda." She watched him leave.

In three days the bone in her leg had made a remarkable recovery. She wasn't cleared for battlefield action yet but she could do a few duties. She was walking down a hallway when Yune came up to her.

"Luminara how are you feeling?"

"I thought they had you locked away."

"Didn't Yoda talk to you about that?" Yune said.

"Yes. You might have him fooled but I still don't trust you." Luminara said.

"And why is that?" Yune said.

She held up. "Really? You are Sith."

"Funny. I didn't think you a racist."

"What! I have no problem with other species." Luminara said.

"I have never done anything to harm you or any of your friends. Still you stand here not willing to give me a chance." Yune said.

"Sith don't deserve chances."

"See you are racist."

Luminara was growing more disliking this discussion. "I tell you what. Prove me wrong." Yune said.

"And just how do you want me to do that?"

"We just completed our first successful mission along with me purchasing my first apartment on this planet. I would like to invite you for supper tomorrow night as a celebration of our victory. I would be very honored if you came over to enjoy a meal." Yune said.

This was not setting well with her. Trust was not a word to just be thrown around. It had to be earned. "Invite a friend or two if you don't trust me."

"Fine, I'll come. But I don't have to like it." Luminara said.

The next night came and she arrived at the apartment. She press the chime and he opened the door.

"Welcome. I thank you for showing up. Part of me didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm a Jedi. We keep our word unlike others." Luminara said.

"Ah-huh. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Luminara entered the midsized apartment and looked around. Yune went into the kitchen. He looked back at her. "Expecting droids?"

"With you I never know."

"Okay that's it! You want to judge me fine, let's have it. What did I do that angered you so much?"

"There it Is, uncontrolled emotion. You Sith cannot be trusted because you feed off the emotion." Luminara said.

"I asked a question. And if anyone is feeding off emotion it's you." Yune said.

"Jedi keep their emotional state calm and even. I have been trained for years as a Master Jedi to do such and the only thing I feed off is a meal. Speaking of which I was promised one or was that just another line of deceit?"

"Okay I get it. Jedi are perfect being and never make a mistake. Now if you're done ranting could we please eat, it's ready." Yune said.

Luminara went to the table and sat down. Yune had made enough food to feed ten people and it was spread out so it was within reach of her. "Rule number one, we won't talk about sides. Rule number two no talk about work. Rule number three no talking politics. Can we agree to that?" Yune said.

"I can see my way to that." Luminara said. She started in on the food. Everything was flavorful and filling. She hadn't ate food like this in a long time if ever and found herself eating more than intended.

"I hope this is to your liking." Yune said.

"It is acceptable." Luminara said.

"I will take that as a complement. I thank you very much. Believe it or not your opinion does matter to me."

"Why would that be?"

"We are eating and I don't want to break rule two."

"Just this once go ahead." Luminara said.

"I've been in battle with you and know I can trust you." Yune said.

"You could trust all Jedi."

"No. I only trust those who I go into battle with though I trust Barriss since she was trained by you." Yune said.

"I think I've had enough. Thank you for the meal and enjoy your stay on Coruscant." Luminara was tired of hearing him so she raised up and went for the door.

"Luminara?"

"What is it?"

"I would like to ask you over every other week for supper."

"No." Luminara said.

"Think of it this way. You will receive a decent meal and get to check up on me to make sure I'm not in trouble." Yune said.

Luminara thought about it for a moment. It would be a way to keep an eye on him. "Fine then. Two week from now? Unless if I'm called away."

"Perfect. See you then Master Unduli." He bowed slightly. The gesture didn't come off as fake and she really was starting to wonder about him. He watched her out and the door closed. She needed more information on him before their next meeting and now was a good time while she was injured.

Chapter 3: Introductions

Yune just came back from the Jedi archives. He was given limited access to look up more plants and reactions with them in order to continue his training in the healing arts. He saw it as a gift from the Jedi council and looking back it was a reward for helping out Luminara during their last mission. It also gave him busy work to keep him going until called upon again. Walking down the hallway he noticed two well dressed women off to his side talking. Yune recognized one as Senator Amidala, as he was introduced to her once before. The other was a blue skinned lady with yellow eyes and short. Without a thought he continued down the hallway heading to the lift. He looked up at the entrance and standing there were two people that just didn't seem right. They came off like a book in a series that had no reason to be there. Yune looked back to the other lift across the hallway and there were two others as well. He wondered why the republic security didn't notice this threat. They were nothing compared to the Jedi, still they should be more competent than this. Yune brushed it off figuring it had nothing to do with him. He hit the lift button and the door opened. Seconds ticked off and the voice in his head told him not to let this go down.

"I forgot." He said out loud enough for the two near the lift to hear him. Yune turned back to the two women. A third of the way back he ran into Senator Amidala. "Excuse me Senator. Could you tell me who that person is?" He pointed to the blue lady that was now talking to a safety officer.

Amidala glanced at Yune's pass to the Jedi library and figured he was trustworthy enough for the information. "Yes, that is Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. She was just assigned here by her planet and is a very capable Senator."

"Thank you Senator." Yune turned to continue to Riyo. Quickening his stride he made it there before the attack had a chance to begin. He interrupted her talking. "Excuse me Senator Chuchi but your office has not been able to get me in to see you. I need right now to fix that situation."

Riyo spun and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Yune looked at both groups of assassins. He stepped into Riyo bumping her shoulder, "See the groups near both lifts? They are here to kill you. Stay close to me and you will be fine." He stepped back. "Ah I see. Well I have mixed up things myself so don't go too hard on your secretary."

Riyo gave a short look at the lifts only to see the men begin to move in. "I see what you mean." She said.

He grabbed her and pulled her to the ground in time to avoid the first shot. Igniting his lightsaber he twirled it in front then behind to knock aside the bolts. It was a classic crossfire situation and there was only one way to go. "Hold on to me!" Yune yelled.

Riyo embraced his front as Yune threw his saber at the glass window. It partly shattered and he followed it up with a force blast. Picking her up and jumped out the window. As they started to fall Yune called back his saber. Spotting up another window below, he turned and plunged the saber above it. The strain on his shoulder was painful but he continued. Trying to slam into the window with his boots but it didn't move. Yune pulled up on the saber, using it as a jumping point and pulling it out at the same time. He threw it again at the window, weakening it somewhat however it wouldn't give way. Again he plunged the saber above the window. By now there were shots coming from above from the assassins. He threw his complete force power into the window. It cracked. He swung and landing his feet twice it finally gave way and the two were in. On landing he made sure the Senator was on top not to have any glass cuts. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. The glass shards dug in on his legs and back but that wasn't the main concern. The room was dark and looked like any other Senate office room.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

"No. You are though."

He didn't listen to her. Moving over to the desk he pushed it to a corner. "Senator, can you handle a gun?"

"I do have some weapon training." Riyo said.

Yune pulled out a pistol and handed it over. "It has nine shots. Don't use them unless you have to. Help will be here shortly, now please Senator, go under the desk and don't come out until I say it's safe no matter what you hear."

She complied. As she made her way under, she could see him moving a furniture in front of the door. Then Riyo positioned herself. In no time she heard the firing of blaster bolts then the furniture being tossed to the side. A few footsteps came in and a small amount of light entered with shadows.

"Give up and we'll go easy on ya!" One called out. The door shut behind them and she heard the saber light up. Screams and yells sounded out with the smell of burnt skin and cauterized blood.

"No! No! Jedi can't kill the unarmed!" She heard another one.

"I'm not Jedi." Yune said. "I want to know who hired you."

"He'll kill us!"

"What do you think I am going to do if you don't give me the information?" Yune said. There was a sound of a whisper.

"Now let us go."

"Think again." The sound of a saber cutting hung in the air, then the door opened.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice from the other side came.

"You can come in Jedi Master Plo Kloon." Yune said. "You can come out as well Senator."

Riyo crawled out from the desk and stood. The man who had saved her life stepped in front of her so she couldn't see the carnage. Jedi Master Shaak Ti came into the room as well. "Master Plo Kloon, could you escort the Senator back to her office. She doesn't need to see this." Yune said.

"Of course." He walked over to Riyo. "Senator."

"Just wait." Riyo said. "Sir what is your name?" She turn to the man.

"Yune. I help the Jedi from time to time. It was an honor to serve Senator."

"May I ask you to come to my office in a tomorrow? I would like to get to know more about you." Riyo said.

"I can see to that. Until then, take care Senator." Yune said.

"Thank you. I look forward to our next encounter." Riyo walked off with Plo Kloon.

"I think you have an admirer" Shaak Ti came up to Yune.

"I really didn't do anything."

"Keep up that modesty and you will start to become a Jedi in no time." Shaak Ti smiled showing her teeth. Yune stared back at her. "Go up to the Jedi council and give a report what happened. I will deal with the rest here."

Yune did as he was told and gave his report. Yoda thanked him and sent Yune to see a medical bay doctor. When Luminara arrived back later that day from the mission on Ansion, Yoda summoned her to the council room. She entered and noticed he was the only one there.

"Grand Master Jedi Yoda, how may I serve?" Luminara said.

"Master Unduli, good it is to see you. Everything went well on your mission?"

"Yes. However there is a few items that remain unknown at this time."

"Darkness can be hard to light in all corners of the galaxy. In time we will deal with. Until then another mission I have for you." Yoda said.

"I am willing to serve anytime you need me." Luminara said.

"This mission will test if you have pride." Yoda said. "You don't like Yune much, yes?"

"He is a Sith."

"He saved the life of a new Senator today. A Senator of an influential planet." Yoda said.

"So how does that affect the Jedi?"

"Master Shaak Ti informed me this Senator has grown to like Yune. "

"And you think if he can be shown the way to be kind to her it would help relations with the Jedi council and the Senate." Luminara said.

"Wise beyond your years Master Unduli is." Yoda said.

"I will see to it personally. What is the Senator's name?"

"Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora." Yoda said. Luminara bowed and exited. She decided to pay a visit to the Senator first before contacting Yune. Luminara made her way to Riyo's office quickly and asked her secretary to see her. Riyo agreed to see her immediately and Luminara walked in.

"Hello Senator Chuchi, my name is Jedi Master Luminara Unduli."

"Good day Jedi Master Unduli, how may I help you?"

The two sat down. "I am here on a follow up on the events that happen earlier today."

"I sent my report into the Jedi council and the republic security forces. There is really nothing I can add to them."

"I understand. I just wonder if you know about the person that helped you." Luminara said.

"No, that is why I asked him for an appointment tomorrow. Should I be concerned?" Riyo said.

Luminara wondered how far her influence would carry with the Senator. "Did you notice anything different about him?"

"Not really. If you don't mind Master Unduli, could you tell me what you are getting at?"

"He is a force user."

"I gathered that with a few things he did." Riyo said.

"He isn't a Jedi. He isn't even a user of the light." Luminara said.

"Are you saying he is dark?"

"At times. I have went on a mission with him and he helped me greatly. I just wanted you to be careful around him." Luminara said.

"I am a Senator so if you don't mind Master Unduli I have a lot of work to do." Riyo stood up. Luminara didn't need any force sense to read her. She liked him and she would not hear anything bad about him. Time to check if he used the force to influence her.

"You don't need to see him." Luminara looked into her eyes.

"I can see whoever I want. Now please, leave." Riyo said. That sealed it. She was too strong to be influenced. Luminara hoped she didn't offend the Senator. She exited and moved on to see Yune. Arriving there she click on the chime. The door opened and she disliked what she had to do.

"Luminara, come in." Yune said.

She entered and went to the couch sitting down. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Always."

"No I mean this. Senator Chuchi is a very important person." Luminara said.

Yune sat down in the chair at a ninety degree angle from her. "She is. The truth Luminara is I saw an attempt on her life was going to happen and I stepped in to stop it. Yoda knows who sent them. And the meeting tomorrow, it's just probably to thank me, nothing more."

"Think again."

"What is it with you and Shaak Ti? Do all of you Jedi ladies run around trying to set people up?" Yune said. "You know she is a little young for me? I like my women older than I am."

"I don't care about your mating habits. I do care on how you treat the Senator. She is from a planet that could prove to have influence in the Senate." Luminara said.

"And that's what it's all about. Politics. Fine, I was already planning to be a perfect gentleman to her but now since you came here demanding I want something from you." Yune said.

Luminara cringed. "What?"

"First I would like to be assigned on more missions with you. It's getting dull around here."

"I can arrange that. Is that all?"

"Second I want you to start treating me like a regular person, not the enemy." Yune said.

"You haven't earned that right." Luminara said. "And if you want a Jedi to treat you better why don't you talk to some other people in the order?"

"I invited both Shaak Ti and Plo Kloon over for a meal and Shaak Ti accepted. Plo Kloon doesn't like eating in front of people with that mask of his. I do find Shaak Ti very interesting to discuss tactics with. She is quiet informative and her knowledge surpasses mine by years. Plo Kloon is knowledgeable as well."

"It would figure you would be drawn to Jedi Master Shaak Ti." Luminara mumbled.

"Something I should know?" Yune said.

"She is different. It seems that she has rubbed the high council the wrong way at times. Also she has a hard time training her Padawan. She angers a few people as well."

"Shaak Ti has always treated me with respect. Of all the Jedi excluding you and Barriss, I prefer to be talking with her. She has never shown me Ill will."

"Just as well. Getting back to our deal, if this is what you want I will see my way to it." Luminara said.

"Thank you. That is all I ask Luminara." Yune said. Luminara went on her way back to home. She was summoned once again two days later from Senator Chuchi. Luminara entered in her office and was asked to sit down.

"Thank you for coming Jedi Master Unduli. I just wanted to say I am sorry on how I acted on our last meeting. Yune explained to me on why you said what you did."

"He did?" Luminara asked. "And what would that be?"

"Yune stated that you had my safety in interest and you wanted to make sure that I was protected. For that I thank you greatly." Riyo said.

"I see. How did your meeting go?"

"Wonderful. He and I went on a date the following day to a small restaurant where we talked and enjoyed each other's company. I really like him."

Luminara just sat there not knowing what to say. Part of her wanted to tell the Senator to wake up and run from this guy. Still it seem the two did get along. "I am pleased you had a good meal." Is the only thing she could come up with.

"We have another date set later this week." Riyo sat back in her chair and smiled. To Luminara it seemed like the Senator was glowing.

"If that is all then Senator, I have to get going."

"Oh, of course. I didn't mean to keep you. Thank you once again Jedi Master Unduli. And feel free to stop in anytime that Pantora or I can help." Riyo said. Well that was what the council wanted, so the mission was a success. Luminara just wondered how much further this relationship would go.

Chapter 4: Riyo's lament

Luminara arrived back on Coruscant. It was good to be back on familiar ground especially after dealing with the hideous worms of Geonosis. The worms themselves wouldn't bother her, she was a Jedi warrior. Still to be away from them somehow felt comforting. She went into her room and set down her backpack. A chime on her hololink went off. It was late, so she wondered about the caller.

"Yes."

"Hello Jedi Master Unduli."

"Senator Chuchi. It is an honor. How can I help you?"

"I know it's late however I have a delicate subject to discuss with you that requires immediate attention. Could you come over to my office right now?"

"Of course Senator. I will be right over." The holo clicked off. Strange to be hearing from the Senator this late. She made her way to the Senator's office and entered. The Senator was seated behind a modest desk. Unlike the other Senators, Chuchi's office was more about business of helping her people and work then appearances.

"Thank you for coming Jedi Master Unduli." She stood. "Please, come in and sit down."

Luminara entered and sat down across from her. "You said the matter was urgent. How may I help you?"

"I..uh…" She seemed clearly shaken. "I'm pregnant."

Luminara's eyes opened wide. "Congratulations." Frankly she did not know what to say.

"Thank you. Do you know what my world's customs are on childbirth?"

"I am a negotiator however I have not studied your planet rituals."

"Oh. Well it is very discouraged that women have children out of wedlock. Especially if they hold any kind of office. I will be forced to step down." Chuchi shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I am sorry to hear that. You have been a very dignified Senator in your service." Luminara said.

"Thank you."

"May I inquire how far along are you?"

"Four weeks." She repeated "four weeks."

"Does he know?"

"NO!" She jumped so suddenly it almost surprised Luminara.

"I am confused Senator. What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Yune told me whenever I am in trouble to call you. You are one of the few people he trusts."

"I will have to talk to him about that." Luminara said to herself. "Trouble?" She said to the Senator.

Riyo brought her hands up, resting her elbows on the table. She buried her head in the interlaced fingers. "We haven't been together for six weeks."

Luminara sat back into her chair. This was going to get complicated. "What happened?"

"I was called back to Pantora on an official party. Many people of high office were in attendance. I..."

She looked up and Luminara could see the tears. "I only had one drink but instantly I felt ill. I felt dizzy and off balanced. I ended up on a bed, numb and with my clothes off and…" She broke into a full gush. Luminara had no training in this. The Jedi really didn't deal with such extreme emotions. She improvised and reached gently over caressing Riyo's hands.

"I'm sorry." It sounded to light for the situation but it was the only thing she could think of in the moment. "You don't have to answer this however do you know who it was?"

"Yes."

"Then go to the authorities."

"No! I can't. He is in a high position of power on Pantora. A scandal of this would tear my world's political structure apart."

"I see." Luminara said.

"Pantora's views are heavy against any abortion." She said. "And I don't know if I would want to give the child up if it came to that."

"That decision will come in due time."

"But that's not the problem!" Riyo said.

Luminara moved back into the chair. "Then what is?"

Riyo looked up at her, eyes completely flowing. "Yune! I don't want to lose him. I've known from the first time we met I loved him."

Luminara gave a comforting smile. "Then talk to him."

"No! He'll leave. I just know it. Why should he be with me now?"

"You are cutting him short. He loves you just as much."

"No. He told me about his first love. A woman that he has seen in a vision as being his wife. He told me about it in our first date. He always has been up front and honest on everything." She said. "I told him he could have two wives. It doesn't matter to me."

Luminara shook her head. "Trust me, talk to him and everything will be fine between the two of you."

Riyo perked up. "Will you come with me?"

Luminara was taken back by the question. "No. But I will talk to him before you do. Then I will signal you to come in and have your say."

"Thank you Master Unduli. I don't know how I can repay you."

Luminara stood up. "Have no worry. I am just glad I could be a service to you." She exited the office and went to Yune's first apartment. She pushed the signal and the door opened.

"Luminara!"

"May I come in?"

"You are always welcomed here. Please." He sidestepped and allowed her to pass. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you, I have no time. I need to have a short talk concerning you." He nodded and they went into a living room. Luminara sits on a plush couch as Yune is a seated on a chair at a ninety degree angle from her. "Go ahead." He said.

"I will be brief. How is your relationship with Senator Chuchi going?"

"Wow! I didn't expect that from you. Maybe Shaak Ti but never you." Yune smiled. "Good. She's intelligent, kind, warm and has a certain way about her."

"Even though you told her that in your ability to see into the future she isn't the one?" Luminara questioned.

"Yoda keeps telling me the future is cloudy to see. I don't agree but something might go our way I'm actually thinking we might get married someday, who knows?"

Luminara thought to herself this was going to be smoother that she had planned. "Senator Chuchi is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble!?"

"She can explain. I just want you to hear her out and go soft on her. She needs compassion and someone to listen."

"Okay?"

"Promise me."

"Fine. Understand I would never harm Riyo."

"Thank you." Luminara stands and hit a button on her hololink. The door chime immediately goes off. Yune's head turns to the door.

"Who's that now?"

"It's her. Remember what I said." Luminara makes her way to the door opening it. Riyo normal yellow eyes are a slight orange color and tears are still slowing coming down. She stands outside in a cold shell of herself. Luminara leans into her. "It will be alright." She leaves.

Riyo looks at Yune. "Hello. May I come in?"

"Of course." He said. "Do you want a drink?"

"NO!" She jumps. That was nothing like her he thought. "Sorry, no please." She walked into the living room and sat down.

"What wrong Riyo? Luminara said you were in some kind of trouble."

Riyo was shaking. "I need to tell you something and have you just hear me out. Please, don't interrupt, just sit and listen." She said. He nodded for her to begin. She went into complete detail on that fateful night and not once did he say a word. By the end she was wishing he would have said something, anything be it good or bad.

"So that is what happened." Riyo said. "I wouldn't blame you if you left me."

Yune took a few minutes to respond. "Four weeks you said, right?" She shook her head yes. He stood and moved over to a stand behind the couch. Riyo watched, worried on what he might do. He pulled on a drawer in a small table and reached inside. Lifting a small box he walked around and handed it over to her. "I thought it would come down to this one day or another." Riyo, uncertain on what it was, reached out softy taking the box from his hands. She opened it and eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Really?" She gasped. Inside lay a ring, blue and gold band, two golden gems one on each side of a clear cut stone. The band had writing on it in Pantoran that had to do with the union being forever. "You were planning this?" Riyo asked.

"One day." Yune said. Riyo stared back down to the ring. "I can't."

"Why not?" He wondered.

"You deserve better."

"It's time we made a home and I need to make sure you'll be safe there. So, I've made up my mind, have you?"

She gave it one more glance. "Yes." She whispered out. "Yes!"

"If we are going to convince people that the child is ours, we need to do this quickly." Yune sat down beside her. "I will bring this child into our house with all the privileges of my standing. If the child is male, you name him. If it is female, her name will be Chetna."

"My aunt?" Riyo's tears turned to joy.

"It is Pantora's custom if I remember."

She jumped over to hug him but her mind betrayed her and she seized back. The memories were just too strong yet. "I want you to get help." Yune said.

"I can't!"

"I have a friend. She owes me a favor and this will never get out. And she will work on your time schedule. Riyo, you need it."

She gave in. "Alright then." He questioned, "Where do you want the wedding?"

"Here. I just want a small one. My parents and Aunt should come."

"And on my side I want Luminara, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti and Plo Kloon." He said. She agreed. "Now pick out a blue and gold dress."

"But I'm not a …."

"It doesn't matter. You weren't before this happened thanks to our relationship. Anyway, do you think your mother will know? All the customs of Pantora will be observed. Can you be ready in three days?"

"Yes but my parents and aunt don't have the money to get here."

"I'll pay for everything. Now it's late and you have a big day tomorrow of planning. Goodnight my love."

Riyo smiled. My love. She found him saying that sounded like the beautiful music made on Pantora's chimed mountain ridge. She had been there as a small child with her Aunt and fell in love with it. From a viewing distance the crystal ridge looked like the sun reflecting off water back onto a wall with all the colors able to be seen. As the morning winds blew it would give off a soothing sound of comfort. Her aunt had told her that there were only a handful of notes in the entire galaxy that led to all of the music that existed. And she had said the mountain ridge was the home of the notes that dance throughout the galaxy. Her reminiscing was suddenly broken.

"Riyo, do you know who did this?"

Her blue skin turned pale. She always wanted to be true to him but what would she say. She thought for a second then decided. "Yes. But please don't kill him."

"Riyo."

"No I mean it. Promise me right now you will not kill him."

"Fine. I will not harm him." He said.

"Thank you." She gave him one last smile and left without telling him the assailant.

In the morning, Luminara had just finished getting ready for the new day. A slight knock came on her door. She opened it. Senator Chuchi was there.

"Senator. What can I do for you?"

Riyo hugged her. Luminara stepped back. "I'm getting married!" Riyo joyfully exclaimed. "And you're invited."

Luminara had the Jedi code embedded in her system for years. Still she couldn't feel but happy for the young senator from Pantora. If not for just a small while. "I am happy for you Senator."

"Please, call me Riyo. Oh, on that note." She reached into a pocket pulling out a small necklace. "Here. One of the customs of Pantora is if a person was helped greatly, both the person helped and the person helping can become family. I would be honored to call you my sister."

Luminara took the necklace and was completely taken by surprise. She looked around in her small room to return the favor and there was only one thing she could reach for. She handed over a bowl that was clean but she had her morning food in. "I am honored to accept."

Riyo glowed. "Thank you sister."

A few days after the ceremony, a stranger walked into a bar on the lower level of the planet. It was like all other bars, the air was smoky and it felt like it hadn't been cleaned in months. The stranger moved over to a table with two people seated and pulled up a chair and set down next to him a briefcase that he brought in.

"I'll take what the lady is taking. And she can bring'm over here."

"I'm not any damn barmaid!" Aura Sing said.

"The way I'm going to pay you, you better get your boney ass over here with those drinks."

"So, what brings the Jedi scum into these parts?" The man across the table said.

"I want the best. That's where you come in Cade Bane. And by the way, I ain't no Jedi."

"Pardon me. You carry a saber. Now, stop wasting my time and let's get down to business."

"Fair enough. I need you to eliminate a target for me." Yune said.

"We don't do assassinations."

"For what I'll be paying, you'll do whatever I want." He took the drink from Sing. "And call your guards off. I don't like looking down the barrel of a gun."

Cade Bane signaled with his left hand and some shuffling noise came from the dark shadows. "So, who's the unfortunate individual on your list?"

Yune slides over the holo. Catching it, Bane clicks the button. Within two seconds he shuts it off and slides it back over. "You're joking."

"Nope."

"The answer is no."

"Who is it boss?" A voice comes from the back.

"Someone too hot to hit." Bane said.

"You only seen it. I also want it done in a very specific way. I want the bastard's parts cut off and put in his mouth to send a message." Yune said.

"You're insane." Sing said.

"Who's running this show? Listen I have one million unmarked credits for this job. All up front."

Bane ran his fingers across the brim of his hat. "Done."

Yune lifted the briefcase on the table and slid it over with the holo. Bane motioned to Sing and she opened it up. Her face went still.

"Enough?" Yune said.

"You're still breathing." Bane said.

"Good. I want it done in seven days." Yune got up and left.

On the following morning after the assassination, Luminara tracked down Yune into a hallway and cornered him. "What exactly do you think you can get away with?"

"Who? Me?"

"You know what I am talking about."

He pulled her over to the side. "Guilty, okay?"

"You promised her."

"I didn't kill him."

"You might as well of."

"Fine Luminara. You come over each night and see her cry herself to sleep because she is so sadden she can't be in the same bed with me. Personally it doesn't bother me but is hurting her. She can't even stand to be near another man without someone else in the room, except me and that's even questionable. No. If this brings her some small sense of closure I don't care if I go to hell. You and your Jedi order always so cold. I can see why your people aren't getting the help of the common people." Yune turned and stormed off.

Luminara stood there. Some of the words were just ranting but the others made her think. She couldn't condone his justice, no one could. Still she understood.

Yune was called into Riyo's office. He had been preparing for this all morning however the interaction with Luminara put him in a foul mood. He didn't want that while dealing with his wife yet couldn't help but grind his teeth. He walked up to the secretary. "Hello, is she…" He didn't even get to finish his statement.

"She's been waiting for you. Go ahead."

"What? Every woman on the planet now was going to attack him?" He thought even if the secretary didn't mean anything. Yune entered the office where Riyo was seated and signing her name on a few tablets.

"I will be right with you." She calmly stated.

Yune sat across from her and focused and weighting. "Now." She said softly. "What exactly did you not understand about our conversation the other week?"

"I didn't kill him though I would have liked to."

"Don't! I have always been honest with you. I only ask the same in return." Riyo's voice raised up.

"I had an elite team take care of the matter, nothing more nothing less." Yune said.

"Do you even understand or comprehend what is happening on my world since the shift of politics that made me a Senator? You just cannot go around offing anybody that you dislike."

"It won't matter. That Baron will now be elected. That's what I thought you wanted."

"Don't say you did this for the ideas of Pantora! You did this for yourself." Riyo said.

"You want honesty? Fine, I don't care that he is dead, alright? And if this situation ever comes up again I will do the job myself." Yune said.

Riyo was finding herself becoming more and more infuriated. She yanked off her ring and tossed it onto the desk. Shaking her head she said, "I knew you had no respect for our ways."

Yune came around the table and got down on one knee to look her direct in the eye. "Well maybe if your planet wasn't so backwards with their 'male biased' ways, I wouldn't have to step into situations to enlighten them so much."

"Are you calling my planet and its ways backwards?" Riyo asked.

"If it fits." Yune shot back.

Without thought, Riyo slapped him with her right hand. The minute she heard it connect, she knew it went too far. Yune pulled back and stood. For such a petite lady she could pack a punch. He turned to the door and began to walk. "Maybe your right about us." He said.

Arriving at the door he paused and shook his head. He wasn't ready to give up on this. Riyo might have made a wrong decision in his mind or he might have been out of line. Whatever the case was, it was their first argument ever and it would only make them stronger if they could deal with it. While thinking about what to say to her, he felt a blow to his back.

"Is she trying to kill me now?" He thought, but the sensation was that of warmth.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Please, forgive me." Riyo started to cry out, her arms wrapping around him from behind. Yune was surprised that she could even stand being that close to him. He brought down his arms to the outside of hers. "It's okay Riyo. I messed up and I should be the one apologizing to you." He softly said. Yune could feel her pick up. He didn't want this to end but knew better. She was still in a fragile state and for now needed support. Yune turned to face her and took a step back. "If you're willing, I'm going to be here for you, always."

She smiled back up at him as he noticed the ring was back on her finger. "It doesn't matter if it's a month, a year, or a decade. We will get through this." Yune said.

She nodded her head. "Agreed." She then went back to her desk with a little skip to her step. She knew he always had a liking to watch her from behind. He chuckled. "See you tonight my love?"

"I'd like that." There was that magic word to her again. Love. This was a tremendous hurdle they just faced but they were past it. From now on, between what happened on Orto Plutonia and this event made her feel that violence had to be avoided if there was any way possible for peaceful negotiation. Talking would be the main and most likely only way she would approach negotiations again.

Chapter 5: Another Day

Luminara said goodbye to Shaak Ti and walked down the hallway. Obi-Wan came up to her.

"Master Unduli. How goes the peace treaty?"

"Master Obi-Wan. Not good I'm afraid. We have been in discussions for two week, twelve hour days and still the only agreement the two sides have come to is the table height." Luminara said.

"That's no good. The longer they stay apart, the more likely the Trade Federation could make a foothold."

"The negotiations just took a turn for the worse. Both sides agreed that neither I nor Master Shaak Ti should participate in the talks. Apparently they believe women are incapable of making correct decisions."

"Don't take it personally. I've been in talks that the two sides didn't like me because of my beard." Obi-Wan stroked his chin.

"I don't take it personally, especially since I have been told who is going to replace me." Luminara said.

"And who would be that unlucky fellow?"

"You and Jedi Skywalker."

"Wonderful. I'm sure Anakin is looking forward to this."

"Well, when Master Ti and I left, they were arguing about the material of the table. So may the force be with you and Jedi Skywalker. You both will need it."

"I hope for the best. May the force be with you as well, Master Unduli." Obi-Wan said.

Luminara turned and left. She had an appointment with Senator Chuchi that she didn't want to be late for. Lately it seem that more and more people wanted to invite her to a meal or two. First it was Yune in order to bless his new apartment and their first successful mission. Now Senator Chuchi wanted to meet with Luminara once a month since the two have become in her words "sisters".

They met at a local diner that Chuchi trusted. It was mid-class and usually empty when they ate. Chuchi was there every time before Luminara since they began to meet there. It was almost ritualistic on how the first five minutes went. Chuchi would stand until Luminara pulled out a chair and sat. They both took a sip of water and Chuchi would thank Luminara for coming. The server droid would come over and give the two women menus and then leave to give them time to look over the selection. Chuchi would ask Luminara how things were going in her world. Luminara wouldn't go into detail, but just say fine. Then Luminara would ask the same of Chuchi's work. The server droid came over and took their orders and then left again. But unlike the other times they did this, Luminara could sense something in Chuchi's feelings.

"Excuse me, Senator." Luminara said.

"Please, call me Riyo. We are sisters and this is not the time to be formal."

"Riyo, is something bothering you?"

"Yes, well I'm not quite sure how to approach the subject." Riyo said.

"If we are as close as you believe, shouldn't you be able to trust me?"

"Yes you're right. After that Zillo beast scare we had the other month, I have been considering a few things. One of which is what would happen if I and Yune unfortunately pass. I have Chetna's future to think about. Naturally my parents could take care of her, but what if something happened to them as well? I don't want my Aunt to take her, even though I love her dearly she is just too old and fragile to handle a young one."

"I can see your conundrum."

"I would like for you to become Chetna's Citra. Translated, you would become her legal guardian if anything happened to me, Yune and my parents."

Luminara pulled back into her chair. "I thank you for the honor Senator."

"Riyo, please just Riyo."

"Riyo. However I am a Jedi and we have a certain code we have to maintain."

"I ask this of you because of you being my sister. Also, I have seen your way with Jedi Offee. You almost have a mother-daughter relationship with her. And I cannot think of anyone else who I could trust." Riyo said.

Luminara pondered the idea for a moment. "I will do it only because I can't foresee anything happening to you or your parents. That said, can we keep this agreement to ourselves?"

"Of course." Riyo said as the main course was being served.

At the end of the meal, they always split a desert to represent the sisterhood between them. This time Luminara picked out the dessert. It was made with a light flakey crust and a fruit whipped interior. A dark roasted bean was melted down and drizzled over the top. Riyo and Luminara loved it. As they finished up, Luminara stood up to pay.

"No, I have it." Riyo said.

"Are you sure? Let me pay my half."

"It's okay. Besides, Yune wants me to continue to see my sister."

"Where is he getting that money?" Luminara thought. "I'll have to talk with him about that."

Luminara thanked her for the meal and the two parted ways. Luminara then went off to see her former Padawan, Barriss Offee. Offee was shipping out within 48 hours and she just wanted to see how Barriss's path was taking her. Luminara went to a courtyard to wait for Barriss. Usually Barriss was punctual, however this was an informal meeting. And she might have been called off for a change of plans. Luminara sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Some young children ran by playing with a couple of pieces of wood. Their voices sang out into the bright day.

Luminara started to think, "What if I end up taking care of Chetna? I'm a Jedi in the middle of a war. How could I even justify a child? I did take care of Barriss, but that was not in the middle of a war." Then a strange thought came into her head. "I've been a Jedi for all my life, never knowing anything else. Am I meant to go into a different direction now? What if Riyo's child is an indicator for me to step aside from the order and settle down? But being a Jedi is all I know. Still, I never had a say in the matter. Grand Master Yoda came to my parent's door and took me, putting me in with other younglings to train with." This was getting deep into her mind and she felt the need to meditate on the matter.

"Hello Master."

"Barriss!" Luminara was so lost in thought she didn't even sense Barriss coming up on her.

"Did I frighten you?"

Luminara smiled, "No Barriss. I was just thinking of how good it is to serve to Republic so children like those can play safely."

The statement struck Barriss as odd, but she gave it no further interest. "Master, do you have time to walk with me?"

"Of course." The two made their way down to a statue. "Tell me, what concerns you?"

"Do you think this war is worth the Jedi being in?" Barriss said.

Luminara stopped. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I've been talking to other Jedi that have been to other systems and they said that some of the people don't want our help. In fact they don't want anyone near them and they blame the Jedi for bringing the destruction to their door."

"When your home becomes a battlefront of two opposing forces, it is easy to feel resentful."

"But Master, if we weren't there, would Count Dooku be there as well? It always takes two for the battle to take place."

"Yes, however Dooku would still take over the planet just for the resources he could get." Luminara started to wonder where this was coming from.

"It just seems like the Jedi are being pulled more and more away from the principles that we should be. This was slowly destroying our morality and will soon destroy us." Barriss said.

Luminara didn't like the sound of the statements her former Padawan was making. "We have a duty to not only the Republic but also to Grand Master Yoda and the Jedi council as well to follow in the direction they want us to go. Ours is not to question this in any way, shape or form. Understand Jedi Barriss?"

Barriss could feel her master going into her teaching mode and decided to back off. She turned to a different subject. "Master?"

"Yes!" Luminara snapped back. "Sorry, what is it Barriss?"

"Why can't Jedi marry?"

"What has gotten into her today?" Luminara thought. "It is because attachment leads to the dark side."

"But Master Djinn Altis and his group of Jedi take significant others. And none of them have turned to the dark side."

"Where did you hear about them?"

"Ahsoka came back from a mission and was helped by them. She said they were very friendly." Barriss said.

"Just because someone is friendly doesn't mean you can trust them. Or have you forgotten my training young one?" Luminara said.

"I was just wondering because I also look at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi has five wives and he hasn't went to the dark side. He is even on the high council."

Luminara had enough of this. She decided to end this and teach her former Padawan a lesson. "Are you inquiring about a life mate because maybe you have someone in mind? Maybe a certain Padawan Tugruta female comes to mind."

Barriss's eyes shot open. "NO Master! I never would. Ahsoka is just a close friend of mine."

"Close friend?"

"Master please. I was not, well, not that I."

Luminara chuckled to herself. The lesson has been learned so it was time to alleviate Barriss's shaken state. "If you say she is just a friend, so be it Barriss, I will question it no further."

"Thank you Master."

"Now that is settled, can we just enjoy the rest of the day and I can get down to asking my former Padawan how her path is going?"

"I am troubled by another thing." Barriss said.

"And what is that?"

"I don't think I deserve to be a Jedi and General. The honor was bestowed upon me and I just have a feeling that I'm not ready."

"We all have feelings of uncertainty from time to time. The main principle is when the time is necessary you allow the force to guide your actions along with remembering your training. Everything else will happen naturally. "Luminara said.

"But Master…"

"There are no more questions. Your training is complete and it is time to trust yourself. Barriss, I have passed down everything I could to you. Use it and learn from the upcoming events to progress. All will be fine."

"Thank you Master." Barriss hugged Luminara. She still seemed to be somewhat emotional, but Luminara thought she would lose it in due time.

Chapter 6: The Threat

Stass Allie, Depa Billaba and Yoda were seated in the Jedi council when Luminara and Yune entered. Both gracefully said hello and the proceeding meeting began.

"We have learned of a potentially dangerous weapon as far as the Jedi are concerned. It has the ability to render any force user completely unable in their abilities." Aillie said.

"Most dangerous indeed." Yoda said. "Your thoughts Master Jedi Unduli?"

"It is something we have to exploder immediately."

"Granted. That is why the council has sent for both of you. Thin in ranks we are. Need you to seek out information, retrieve if weapon exists."

"Do you have any clue on where to start?" Yune asked.

"Our sources relayed knowledge about two smugglers, one male one female. They have the weapon and are trying to set up a sell to a Hutt clan member." Billaba said. "Commander Gree will be on stand-bye if needed, however be forewarned he and his troops will take some time to arrive."

"Understood. One question, will the lightsaber stop a blast from this weapon?" Luminara asked.

"No. It works on the principle of destroying anything to do with the force, seeking up the lightsaber akin like electricity and find the force user to make him or her completely inept." Allie said.

"Hurry you must before any Jedi are harmed. May the force be with you." Yoda said.

"May the force be with you as well." Unduli said as Yune bowed to the three. The two left the council and quickly made it to Yune's ship. Luminara being the more seasoned pilot decided to fly the mission. Yune didn't have any problem with the idea since he was still having troubles with his landing skills. Luminara entered the quadrants they were given. The ship sat down four hours later at a busing landing pad. The two went into town and were surprised how many traders and other business people had set up shop. Luminara and Yune went to an indoor meat shop via their information. Upon entering, Luminara took a step back, the smells were rancid and small insects were buzzing around the hanging meats.

"Ah, customers! Come in, come in!" Said a male Sullustan. He looked at Yune's belt. "Force users, heh? Well, how may I serve the Jedi today?"

"What do you know about the Jedi?" Luminara asked.

"I only have heard things about clones from my brother, Borkus. Last time we talked he wasn't too happy with one. Anyways, can I sell you anything today? Our supply of Mon Calamari is quiet fresh. My supplier just killed his first mate for making a mistake and I've been told it's very tasty raw."

Yune and Luminara gave each other a disturbing look. "We're lucky that Padawan Bant Eerin isn't around to hear that." Yune said.

"Yes, well, excuse me sir. Have you seen these two people anytime today?" Luminara clicks on her hololink and an image of two people come up, one a male Snivvian, the other a female red Rodian.

"Those two where hang'n out at that diner across the street. Noticed them 'cause he yelled at a few people before going in. You know those Snivvian's can get to be sociopaths."

"Thanks" Yune flips him a fifty credit chip and the two walk out, moving for the diner. Arriving there they found a table, sitting down to scan the area. The smugglers were almost too easy to pick out. Typically at the back end of the diner with a case under the table and eating over their financial means.

"I thought this was going to be actually a challenge." Yune whispered over to Luminara.

"You're assuming too much with these two. Let's hold off for now and see who else appears." Luminara's hunch paid off quickly as an Aqualish female arrived at the table, sitting across from the two.

"Any more different species show up and we might as well start up a new Senate." Yune mumbled.

"Hush."

"I don't think anybody else is going to come. Let's get this on before we lose the targets."

Yune and Luminara raised up from the table and started to the table across the room at the three. The Aqualish noticed them and in her hurry to exit the situation, flipped over the table onto the two others, spilling drinks and sending plates flying to other customers. Instantly one customer stood up and threw a punch on an unsuspecting service droid, sending it against the far side wall. Before Luminara and Yune could grab the smugglers, a riot had begun, tables, drinks, droids and anything that was handy being used for weapons. Yune pulled on Lunimara's shoulder, "Come on, this is going to get us nowhere." The two ran out the front door only to see the street window smash beside them.

"Do you have any ideas?" Yune asked.

"You go to the back while I stay out front and see if they make their way here. Remember, have your hololink on."

Yune took off running down an alley and Luminara scanned the area. With so many people roaming around, it was getting hard to notice if the smugglers had made their way onto the main street. She couldn't sense the two and started to wonder. Her hololink went off.

"Their heading back to the hanger." Yune's voice came over it.

Luminara broke into stride and using the force made her way back to the hanger area. She spotted them running up into their ship, closing the loading ramp. Her decision came quickly. Reaching for the hololink she contacted Yune.

"Get back to the ship and we will track them down." Luminara said. He didn't even reply, instead went for his ship. By the time Luminara arrived at the ship, Yune had fired up all the systems getting ready for take-off. Luminara jumped in the pilot seat, buckled up, and punched the controls. The ship took off into the atmosphere of the planet with ease. Yune set the scanners and they quickly picked up where the smuggler's ship location. Luminara maneuvered over and set the weapons to go as Yune reset the deflector shields. The two ships commenced battle with the smuggler's ship having better weapons. On landing the first salvo it took out fifty percent of the shields.

"I thought you said this was a good ship?" Luminara asked.

"It is. Only thing is it's built for speed, not fighting. If I knew you wanted to go into an outright war I would have brought one of my other ships." The ship rocked with another hit. "She isn't going to take much more."

"I'm doing the best I can., feel free to shot back at any time you want."

Another shot hit and some of the electronics sparked out on the control panel. Looking up at the screen, Yune became aware of a certain series of lights blinking. "Luminara, shut down all systems now!"

"What? I will not leave us in a vulnerable position."

"Just do it!" Yune yelled. Before she could comply, the ship jumped into hyperspace, sending the stars in front to streaks of solid lines. The jump slammed Yune to the back of his chair.

"Serves you right for not strapping up." Luminara said. "Any speculation on the location where we are heading?"

"I just hope that it isn't into a moon or some gas giant." Retrieving his breath, Yune replied. It wasn't very long before the ship came out of the jump. The engines whined and some of the controls came back from the previous hits. The main ship however shook and swayed so much it threw the yoke out of Luminara's hands.

"I need to set this down now. See if you can find any planets, preferably one that is friends with the Jedi." Luminara said.

Yune set what was left of the scanning computers on. In a few moments he found a planet. "I entered the quadrants. Try your best to aim for that one."

"Try? Either we hit it or it's over. Now, are you finally going to strap in?" Luminara said. He complied as the ship honed into the planet.

Chapter 7: High Hopes

"Think you can get us down in less than a dozen pieces?" he ask.

She shot him a look to put him into the grave. "You worry on how to fix this, I will land it safely."

The small ship raced down to the ground, leveled off and with a jerk slammed onto the planet he chose. A farming planet in the outer rim of all places. The ramp opened up to a mild temperature with even humidity, yet something was off.

"Just like I remembered." He walked up to bench made out of metal. "Believe it or not, you're on my homestead."

"Wonderful." Luminara brushed him off pulling out a tablet. She began to calculate their location and the potential areas the smugglers could go. Her hand danced over it as her eyes sharpened on the screen. "When are you going to get to work on the ship?"

"Who me? No, I have a mechanic that comes out to fix the equipment here. I already notified him and he will be out tomorrow morning with the part."

"Tomorrow? Can't you get him now? And how is he going to know which part to fix?" Luminara looked up from the screen.

"I can't fix things but I do know what goes wrong with my ship. And he has to travel a distance to get here. We are coming up on darkness soon enough." He sat down on the bench. "Don't worry. Their ship is slow and it will take them a day to get to Alderaan."

Luminara looked back at him. "And how exactly do you know they are going there?"

He tapped the left side of his head with one finger. "My force powers."

She shook her head and was going to begin with the tablet once more. A movement up in the sky took her attention. "We have visitors." All white blocked shaped with a black square to the front the she guessed was an eye. Two legs came down from the main body, but not down to the ground. It was more behind the main body. Some had the 'legs' as she thought they were in diagonals, others came straight down then turned on ninety degree angles for a short out, opposite directions of each other.

"Oh, those? Don't worry, they are harmless." Yune looked up.

"I am sensing life."

"You should. They are called sky skippers. Usually they are found in the atmosphere in packs of three. They only feed on nitrogen up there." He said.

"But you think they would get torn apart from incoming and outbound ships." Luminara turned her head to notice if she could see any more packs of the creatures.

"They are two dimensional. Three dimensional objects like you, me and ships pass right through without a problem. As long as they can feed, they're fine."

Luminara took one more look and continued on her study. A short moment past and the tablet let out a blip. "According to this, there is a ninety percent chance you are right."

He didn't answer. She looked over at him and called his name. Still no answer. Walking up to him she placed her hand on his right shoulder. His lack of movement became concerning. Luminara shook the shoulder and called his name more loudly. "YUNE!"

"Yes."

"I said…"

"Yes I heard." He remained attentive to the front of the dwelling, unwilling to acknowledge anything around him.

"Something wrong?"

"My children are playing in the front yard."

Luminara quickly glared up. Nothing but the dwelling and a flat bronze colored grassy area. The slight breeze danced over the top of the meter long grass bending it over in a direction away from the house. "I don't see anything."

"They are not in this time period."

"Your force ability. You can actually see into the future during real time?" She asked.

"Uh-huh" Is all he could mumble, eyes glued on the sight. "Abigale is five. Cassandra is seven. Both are playing near that pole over there. They both look like their mother."

Luminara looked once more but again she noticed nothing, not even the so called pole.

"And my wife is in the doorway leaning on the side, smiling at the two of them."

"You can see her? How is Senator Chuchi?"

"This isn't Riyo. Don't get me wrong, I love Riyo completely. This is the other wife she allowed me to have, the first and the one that is meant to be according to my prediction."

Luminara grew curious on exactly which person he was seeing. "Describe her. It isn't Jedi Master Shaak Ti, is it?" She always had a feeling about those two with the time he like to spend with her. And Luminara had seen the two together with Shaak Ti grinning, showing her teeth. Then again, she might have just wanted to attack for saying something foolish. But for some reason she felt they would be a good fit since he was on the other side and Shaak Ti was, well to put it nicely, kind of an odd Jedi Master. Her Padawans had a short life span and she always demanded them to be trained on Shili.

"No, but she has her own qualities that I have admired. My wife here is intelligent, beautiful, and shorter than me. Black hair with a little gray. Fit body with green colored skin with tattoos on her face."

The last statement drew her attention immediately. "Barriss?" She said to herself.

"And eyes so deep blue I could fall into them forever."

"If you are talking about Offee, I will warn you right now not to go around her in that fashion. She is my former Padawan and I will defender at all costs."

"No silly, not her." He turned his head, looked up to Luminara and smiled.

At first it doesn't register with her. Then it hits her and the tablet falls out of her hands and hits the ground. "You know I am a Jedi?"

"So?"

"Do I have to list off how many ways this would be wrong? Not to say I do not want any part of this."

"Luminara" He stands. She takes a half step back as getting ready for battle. "Other light users have taken mates. And you don't need to be attached." As the words left his mouth he knew it was a mistake and he was in trouble. Like a man in the middle of the ocean with a fifty meter chain looped one end around his ankle the other end around a starship headed to the bottom of an endless sea.

"I am not another light user as you put it. And I have not and never will need attachment or a mate."

"Since I have started training, I've seen nothing but you in my future."

"Is every one of your prophecies correct? Are you able to see every event? I think not." Luminara said. "And as for your dreams I would be very grateful if you leave me out of them."

"It's not that easy. I've been locked under your spell for years." The water was getting higher in his mind. He could take on an army of droids but was coming off like a total buffoon to the woman he loved.

"I will help you then. When we arrive back after this mission I will request you never be assigned to me again." She spun on her boot heels and started to the ships ramp.

"Where are you going?" He could only muster up to say.

"I will stay in the ship tonight. Wake me when that mechanic is here. Until then I suggest you leave me alone."

That was it. Down in the water he went with one last gulp. He watched her go up the ramp and hit the button to close it. Then a slight chuckle came over from behind him.

"You better not be focused on my backside as usual."

He turned. "You can see me?"

"Of course. You taught me that skill years ago." The image of Luminara was still in the doorway.

"I've lost her." Yune said.

"Did you think I would be that easy to get? Part of the fun is the hunt."

He dragged his feet, making it to the dwelling. Looking up at her, he said "Now what?"

"Well, you can't go any further down."

"Great. I just lost the woman of my dreams and you are making jokes? You of all people. When did you get a personality?"

"Hey! Now snap out of it." She fell back into herself. "Things have changed. You should know."

"Yes, I see it coming. The purge."

"And?" She looked at him. He shook his head no and shrugged. "You really don't know?" A tear came to her eye as she hugged him. "You always loved me." She said muffled against his chest. Strange that he could feel her warmth even if he thought she was just an image.

"Luminara are you alright and what do you mean?"

"Oh." She pulled back. "Don't worry. It will happen soon enough. Come in. The kids are in bed and we can talk and maybe more."

He stopped. "And where is the future me?"

"In a town down the road getting parts the farm. Don't worry so much, he remembers this happening." The two walk in and within two hours the lights go off.

In the following morning the future Luminara and children had disappeared. Yune made himself a light breakfast knowing Luminara would have nothing to do with him for the time being. He went outside as the mechanic arrived. They exchanged pleasantries and Yune walked up to the ship and knocked. Slowly the loading ramp came down with Luminara waiting to exit. Her mood didn't seem to change since the previous night. Immediately the mechanic went to work and Luminara turned to Yune.

"Mind if I walk down to your orchard?" She asked.

"Go ahead. Could I join you?"

She at first balked without saying a word, but then gave in. The two made their way down a small rocky path that turned to the left into multiple rows of trees. The bark was reddish leading up to blue leaves and the branches held out purple fruit. The trees themselves stood near four meters high and the branches came down to Yune's head. Each one of the rows went on for fifty trees perfectly spaced and there were ten rows that Luminara could see. Beginning to walk up one row, the two started to talk.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I should have never brought it up being here."

"I just wish you would have told me the first time we met. Then I could have stopped your delusions." Luminara said.

"Delusions? I still feel the same way about you that I did last night." Yune said.

"Then you have a problem because I am not going to change."

Yune sighed and took a few more steps. He reached up for a couple of fruit from the trees, handing one to Luminara. "Try it. You don't need to clean it off, they are naturally good to eat raw." She took one from his hand. The fruit was the size of her closed fist. "It's a soft interior with high water content. As for the seed inside, it also is soft and edible." Yune said.

Luminara bit into the fruit and water squirted everywhere. Yune grinned and handed over a small cloth to her to clean up. She gently dapped her face and tried again. This time she got the hang of it. The fruit had a sweet taste with the pit being slightly sour, making the mix very enjoyable on one's tongue. She turned to Yune and nodded her approval. Seeing that she liked it, he placed it in his palm and wrapped his lips around it, licking it as he exited the fruit. In this way none of the juice squirted out.

"So that's how you do it?" Luminara said. Yune didn't answer with a smart remark he wanted to make.

"I promise to never mention this again while we are on missions together, alright?" Yune said.

"I can agree to that. But one word of us together and I want you out of my life, understand?"

"I've already seen you smiling in the morning and more." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Luminara glared back at him.

"Just kidding." Yune said. "We better get back to the ship and wake that mechanic up. He should have been done with it twenty minutes ago."

"I thought you said it would take him an hour?"

"That's what he said however you can never trust mechanics. They can get the job done in half the time then what they say."

Chapter 8: Sacrifices

Arriving back at the ship Yune paid the mechanic and the two were on their way. The ship did seem to move better it made remarkable time to the planet. Luminara had requested a squad of clones meet them there to give back up and search if needed. She landed the ship as Yune discussed docking fees. Somehow he managed to talk them down twenty percent with dropping a few names Luminara had never heard of. They left the ship and Luminara hololinked the clones on a direction to make their way to as she could sense the direction of the two smugglers they wanted. The smugglers weren't covering their tracks very well. Entering the open area behind a shop, Luminara and Yune scanned the surroundings. They walked in only to have a few very beat up B1 droids come out. Some had only one arm, some one leg. One even had no head and just began to walk around in a circle.

"You have got to be joking." Yune said.

"I've told you not to underestimate the enemy. There could be something behind this foolish attack." Luminara said.

The two started to dispatch the droids with ease, Luminara taking out the majority. Yune was behind her when a buzzing sound went off. He looked to his right and a light force shield was erected. Yune paused for a second to try and figure out the plan behind this. He noticed two people on the other side, one with a gun and the other with some kind of recording device. The male with the gun flipped a switched, activating some kind of targeting mechanism that was sighted in on Luminara. The shield shut off.

"LUMINARA!" Yune yelled, force running at her. She was engaged with two droids, slicing them apart. She felt a sudden force push from behind sending her into a wall. Luminara found herself parallel to the ground, spun in midair so she could push off the wall with her feet. Looking back at why Yune would push her and she caught the sight. The shield had lowered for a short time and the male had fired the weapon where she had been. Instead Yune had taken the hit and as he was falling down his lightsaber went unlit, clinking down on the ground. He slammed down against the rock below, shaking and eyes rolling back into the top of his head.

"Did you get it?" The man who fired the gun asked his partner.

"Nerfer! You hit the wrong one." She answered.

"It doesn't matter. He was a force user as well. Let's get out of here." The two reactivated the shield and ran off.

Gree and his men came up to Luminara. "Sorry sir. Ran into some droids."

"Take your men and chase down those smugglers. I want them no matter what. And Sargent, leave three of your men here to help me with Yune." Luminara moved over and knelt beside him. The shaking had stopped but he was unresponsive. "I need one of you to help me get him back to the ship, the other two can cover us." As Luminara came back to the clone's ship, Gree was waiting. He saluted her then reported. She didn't even have to know as she could see the smuggler's ship leaving the atmosphere.

"Have one of your men bring back Yune's ship to Coruscant as the rest of us will take yours."

"Yes sir."

The group filed into the ship to regroup. Luminara couldn't notice the state Yune was in and thinking not only that might be her, but why did he protect her?

Luminara went to the medical bay to check on Yune. She dismissed the guards and entered the room. Yune was on a bed, hooked up to a tube into his right hand pumping fluid into him. She pulled up a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Luminara said.

"Not that great. Did you get them?"

"No." She paused.

"I'm sure you'll track them down." Yune said.

Luminara looked into him. "Answer me this. Why?"

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to." With that, Yune's hand shook slightly. It was a side effect of that gun Luminara thought.

"Rest, I will be back later." She exited the room and went to communications.

Back on Coruscant, Grand Master Yoda was in the Jedi council. A holo beeped and Yoda answered. "Chancellor Palpatine, it is a great honor. How may we serve today?"

"Ah, Grand Master Yoda. I have just heard a rumor that a force user was shot by a very, let's say, unique weapon. Do you know anything about this?"

"We have yet to receive any information on what happen yet, Chancellor Palpatine." Mace Windu said.

"I see. Well a weapon that could harm a Jedi could be dangerous in the wrong hands. If one of your force users has been injured, I suggest that we treat them in only the finest facilities. Our research and development lab would be the best recourse for the individual. Once there they could be studied and we might be able to understand the weapon to a better extent." Palpatine said.

"And how long would that be for?" Windu said.

"For as long as it takes Master Windu."

"Need us to get the report on what happened. Then we can judge the damage. Keep you informed we will Chancellor." Yoda said.

"As you wish, Grand Master Yoda. However I think the Senate would agree to my thoughts."

The holo clicked off and then chimed again within a few seconds. Luminara filled in the Jedi council in.

"Master Unduli. Bring Yune to science bay four. Once there, he will get the treatment he needs." Windu said.

"Excuse me Master, but isn't that the research section of the medical bay?" Luminara said.

"Yes. We not only need to help him, but further understand this weapon so if it is used on anymore Jedi." Windu said.

"But Master." Luminara said.

"No worry, Master Unduli. I am certain you will know what to do at the right time." Yoda said. Both Windu and Luminara looked at Yoda strangely, but he was the Grand Master.

"As you wish." Luminara clicked off the holo. Walking back to the medical bay she thought of what was going down. Yune had risked his abilities for her and carried out the mission. Yet the Jedi council just made the order to hand him over to the carvers in research development. It most likely was a life sentence. She could see a small sense of reasoning behind it if they had a clue to stop this weapon, but they didn't. And she knew Yune would never go for it. There were rumors about the research department that were downright frightful. One was the Zillo beast was hauled down there and cut up for use on experimental plating. Another was certain species had been forced down there to see if they could 'handle' conditions on inhuman planets and also given unusual prosthetics. One thing was for sure, anything that went down there never saw the light of day again. The group heading the research depart came from the senate, still to date no one knew who they were. Even the money for the project could not be traced.

Luminara entered the medical bay again, dismissing the guard, and sat down next to Yune. He was out cold in a deep sleep. She checked his pulse and it was fine. Looking down at him, she went to brush back the hair from his brow. When she touched him, it happened. Time seemed to stop and with the feeling that she was being thrown back into the chair, a large snap noise change the whole room. Luminara was standing in a large size room with two children in the middle, each having a wooden sword their hands. Facing each other, they were practicing two different forms against each other. There was another person in the room off to Luminara's left with their back to her. The two children faced off. The smaller one attacked with form VII, the larger one calmly waited with a form III. The swords clanked off but all blows were blocked. Luminara then caught it immediately. The smaller child miss-stepped to her left, leaving an opening. It only took a second for the larger child to take advantage of the miscue. She parried the sword past and circled back up and slammed the handle into the smaller child's right shoulder, throwing her to the ground.

"OUCH! Hey, no fair!" The smaller child yelled.

"Don't make a foolish move next time." The larger child said.

The smaller child got up with a dirty look back at her rival and they squared off again. The two clashed again and this time the smaller child did a quick leg-sweep, sending the larger one to the ground. Only she didn't give up. She twirled the sword and was just coming down to plunge to sword in for a fatal blow.

"Abigale! That's enough!" The lady to Luminara's left said.

The smaller child paused for a second, staring down on her rival. "Abby, I said enough. Help your sister up."

"Yes mamma." Abby said. She reached down and pulled her sister up. "You got lucky."

"I have to let you win sometime." The other girl said.

"Casandra, don't back talk to your sister in such manor. Now the two of you, go in. Your father has lunch ready."

"Yes mother." The two set their swords on a wall rack and went running out through the door. The lady took up a towel and wiped off her forehead. Then she tossed it on a bench next to her.

"Those kids will get to you if you don't watch it. But then again, so did Barriss." She said.

Luminara didn't understand if the lady was talking to her. "Hello. I know you are in a shocked state, still you are a Jedi." The lady turned around. It was her, an older version of herself. She really didn't know what to think.

"Is this some kind of mind-trick Yune is playing on me?" Luminara said.

"No. Remember he has no abilities right now. That is if you just came from the timeline I think you did." The future Luminara said.

"How then did I get here if he doesn't have any of his force abilities?"

"You probably tapped into them with your healing force somehow. I really don't know how it works yet."

"I don't believe you."

"Really? Didn't you see him get hit by the blast from the gun? I tell you what, I will tell you a few things about ourselves no one ever would know. If I am right, would you sit with me and talk?" Luminara agreed. "Do you remember the first time that Grand Master Yoda gave us our first lightsaber? We were so happy we began to spin it around and around. Unfortunately it slipped out of our hand and went spinning at Master Yoda. He managed to jump up to evade it, but his walking stick wasn't so lucky. The lightsaber cut the stick in half." The future Luminara said.

"Yes I remember that." Luminara frowned.

"And Master Yoda made us go out and find another stick and told us to whittle it down to his liking. To this day we dislike woodwork. It did however make us better with the sword by always paying attention when we have it in our hands. Interesting how he always works a lesson in." Luminara nodded back to the lady at that one.

"Next, the time we went on a mission with Obi-Wan led delegation to Mandalore. We were at the official ball meeting hallway and we looked over at Obi-Wan. Something went off because we felt our heart fluttered a little. We were raised Jedi to follow Jedi rules, but it was how he looked at that time that made us wonder what if. Then the Satine Kryze walked in and took him off to the side to talk with him. The two looked more than comfortable with each other. We then just for a moment had a rumbling of jealousy against her. How dare she take him away from us? You let it go, but to this day no one knew about the crush you had on Obi-Wan."

Luminara gave her a cold stare. "I've told that to no one."

"Did I just say that? Now, can we get down to business?"

"What about the time? While I am here, things may be moving forward without my knowing in the past. "Luminara said.

"Don't worry about it. Time is all relative, a half hour here can be a second back there. I will get us back in time to do the right thing."

"What if by telling me something now you change the past?"

"I would not. Besides, don't you trust yourself? To start off, this is only one of many possible futures for us. Still, I would say it is eight-five percent likely from what I have seen. You know he does love you." The future Luminara said.

"That is not the question. I'm sure in his mind he is entirely in love with me. Still you should know better."

"Oh? Are you still hiding behind that Jedi rule? I know what is going on in that mind of yours right now, I went through it. You don't want to send him to a death sentence."

"There is also Chuchi, our sister." Luminara said.

"He told her about you on their first date and has always been honest with her to a fault. Chuchi agreed to be his second wife to you." The future Luminara said.

"I didn't ask for this, so why would I want it?"

"Think of what he has done. I can tell you it is nothing like he will do for you. "

"Obi-Wan has saved my life as well. Are you saying that I should bond with him as well?"

"Of course not. He has a path that will be difficult to lead and one you cannot go down. This path on the other hand is more acceptable to your liking." The future Luminara said.

"You do realize that Grand Master Yoda has said fear of loss leads to the dark side." Luminara said.

"You are too strong in the light to fear going over to the dark side. Look on how you handled the potential loss of Barriss on Geonosis. Also you don't have to leave the Jedi order. I still consider myself a Jedi and always will be. Nothing including him at times will cause me to lose my training and beliefs, except the one about taking him as a husband."

"Let's say I get involved with him, how could we exist in a relationship having to hide all the time?" Luminara questioned.

"Actually it is fun at times. It sharpens the senses. Look, it is almost time for me to go. The only lesson I can give you is here in the future we are very happy not having to sacrifice anything. May the force be with you, Master Unduli."

Luminara suddenly was back in the medical bay of the ship looking down at Yune. Could it happen? She was not going to rush any decision without proper meditation she thought. However she did have to act on this idea of shipping him off to the research department. She clicked her hololink.

"Master! How can I serve?"

"Barriss, time grows short. I need you to acquire a speeder and meet me on the following quadrants at this time. Once there we have to go to Yune's second apartment. Also, I need you to contact Senator Chuchi and have her come there as well but not with us. Understand?" Luminara said.

"Of course. Are you alright? There are rumors here that a force user was hit by a gun able to take away force abilities." Barriss said.

"I am fine. And yes, that is true. Yune." She looked back at him then back at the hololink, "he saved me from the blast. Hurry Barriss."

Barriss was waiting for her master at the appropriate location and time. Luminara dragged out Yune and flopped him in the speeder, jumped in and Barriss took off for Yune's second apartment. Once there the two brought him in and Barriss disposed of the speeder. Luminara carried Yune onto his king-sized bed. Funny how he always liked a large bed to sleep on she wondered. She checked the fluid lines entering his body as Riyo walked in.

"How is he?" She ran up to the side of the bed.

"His body will recover." Luminara said.

"But?"

"He has no ability to use the force."

Riyo partially sat on the bed and began to stroke his head. "It's okay. We will take care of you."

"We?" Luminara thought. "Riyo, I need to have a word with you."

She stood and the two went into a small living room area. Before Luminara could start in questioning Riyo, she spoke. "Did he have a chance to ask you?" Riyo said.

"Yes. You knew about this?"

"On our first date he told me it was you."

"Why go forth with him?" Luminara said.

"I wanted him no matter what. Luminara, we can exist in his life. And if I share him with anyone, I would want it to be my sister." Riyo said.

"And you've never wanted to tell him it was either you or me?"

"Never."

Barriss enters in the apartment with a bag of food items. Placing them on a counter she then moved over to the two. "Did I miss anything Riyo?"

"Riyo?" Luminara asked.

"Master, I was introduced to Riyo by Ahsoka. The three of us, well…"

"We get together at times for friendship and to chat." Riyo said.

Luminara raised her brow. Something else was going on that wasn't being said, but she did not have the time. "Barriss?"

"Yes Master."

"Can you watch over Yune while I go up to the council and receive my punishment for not bringing him to the correct location? I'm sure Riyo is busy with her duties."

"I will." Barriss said. Riyo gave her goodbyes and agreed to come back later to see him.

Luminara left Yune's place and made her way to the council. Only Yoda was there waiting for her.

"Grand Master Yoda, I am here to accept any punishment you deem necessary." She bowed her head down.

"Punishment Master Unduli? No punishment will be given here." He told her.

"But I disobeyed a direct order."

"Did I give you an order? Told you that you would do the right thing at right time. And did you not?" He pointed his finger at her.

"Excuse me Grand Master but did you have this planned all along?" Luminara asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine is knowledgeable when it comes to the Senate. The Jedi still controlled by the council, is it not? Now go, need to rest from your mission you need. Arrive back to me in four days do you. Things will be done by then." Yoda said. Luminara looked back down at her master and gave him a light bow. She turned to exit and gave a small smile while leaving.

Luminara walked back into Yune's place to see Barriss finishing up putting away the food supplies.

"How has he been?"

"He shook once put remained sleeping. Is it true what Riyo told me about the two of you?" The question came out of nowhere.

"It seems that everyone knew about this but me. I haven't made up my mind yet Barriss, however when I do I'm sure you will know. I just wish you would keep quiet about it." Luminara said.

Barriss knew her master well. By the way she talked the decision was already made, she just wanted to hold off for the right moment. "I always will keep your confidence Master."

"As I will with you." Luminara gave her a look. Barriss blushed and shrugged down. "It is okay. Just remember if you need someone to consult with, I am here for you." Luminara said.

"Thank you Master. I have a training session to attend shortly. May I leave?"

"Go ahead and learn what you can. If I need your help I will contact you." Luminara watched Barriss leave and then went over to Yune's bed. Sitting down by his side she looked down at him. He had gotten her into a very unique situation and now she had to figure out what to do about it. Yune slightly moved his shoulders and his eyes opened.

"My second apartment?"

"Exactly. It was the best hiding place we could find for you."

"How are you doing?" Yune said. Here he was in bed, wounded, and the only thing he was concerned with was her. She was trained not to let her emotions guide her, but like the Obi-Wan incident she felt them stirring up.

"I'm fine." She drifted off picturing the scene in the future at the farm.

"Luminara are you sure?" He could then feel it even without his abilities. "She talked to you, didn't she? Luminara, don't go by what she said. If you are going to make a decision on us I want you to base it on what you want, not on something that is possible."

"That sounds like a complete contradiction coming from you. Are you not the one who said it was meant to be because of your prophecy?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I want only the best for you." Yune said.

She paused for a moment. "Why did you save me back there? If I was the one who was hit by the weapon, I would have been forced to leave the order and most likely went with you back to the farm." Luminara said.

"I want you the way you are and not any other way. Your confidence, intelligence and modesty are things I admire about you. It's not all about your beauty." He smiled.

"What would happen if we go forward with this?"

He wanted to sit up but his body collapsed back down on him. Luminara reached for him and reset him in the bed. "I would do anything to make sure that the council never found out."

"That would be considerate. We have more things to approach then just one aspect and that's only if I want to enter in this arrangement." Luminara said.

"Take your time on the decision. It's obvious I'm not going anywhere for a while."

She looked around the room, making sure he had a cup of water on his stand by the bed. Luminara noticed a book placed by there as well. "Why don't you switch over to tablets to read items?"

"I like the feel of books. Also the items I research are only found in older materials."

"Grand Master Yoda has issued me a vacation for the next four days due to my indiscretions. I think it would be better if I stay here to keep an eye on you."

"Okay." Yune tried pulling himself up again only to collapse.

"And what do you think you're doing? I told you say in your bed."

"I will not have you sleeping on the floor or couch while I'm here on this bed." Yune said.

"You have no choice." Luminara fired back at him.

"Luminara, there's no argument here. Now help me off this bed and get me on that couch."

Luminara put her hand up to her forehead and shook her head. "Fine, I have a compromise. You stay on that side of the bed and I will claim this side. And if you get one stray idea in your stubborn head of yours, I will cut it off!"

"That can be satisfactory." Yune said.

She raised up and moved over to the other side of the bed. Reaching it, she removed her headdress and placed it on the stand on the other side of the bed. Luminara pulled back the covers, keeping her robes on and boots, and took one last look at him. Yune had turned to face the opposite wall before she took off her headdress. He was out cold sleeping. She felt strange to have someone, anyone, sleep next to her.

The following morning she prepared breakfast. Nothing had gone on during the night and she wondered if it was just because of his wounds and him being fatigued or not. Yune was awake by the time she came back to the bed.

"Thank you for the food and kindness." He propped himself up. Yune was getting stronger, but he showed no signs of having any abilities back.

"You are under my care so I need you to get better."

"You're still weighing the situation, aren't you?"

"Just eat and get some more sleep. We will talk in a few more days." Luminara said.

Barriss had relieved Luminara to give her a break so she could go out for more food and talk to Riyo in her office. While Barriss was there, Yune called her over and she sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Any word on the smugglers yet?"

"No, but Grand Master Yoda believes that they will contact us soon along with other people to try and auction off the gun." Barriss took a sip of tea.

"Would you like to help me get that gun back?"

"Anyway I could help would be great!"

"Take that book at my bedside and read the chapter I have marked. It is a special force technique that gives one the ability to use the force anywhere on any object, causing it to move without you being there." Yune said.

"What are you saying?"

"Imagine a crate across the city. If you can picture it in your mind, you can move it, even if a machine is trying to move it in the opposite direction."

"I still don't see were this would help." Barriss set down the cup and picked up the book.

"Remember Ansion? Didn't you do a dance with a twirling lightsaber? Now imagine that you can do that with any lightsaber anywhere that you want without being there." Yune said.

The light came on in Barriss. This could be a very strong technique to obtain. "How long does it take to perfect?"

"For a Jedi? I would say no longer that five days. If you can close your eyes and do an internal picture you can control anything. Then you take it one step further and you don't even have to close your eyes." Yune said. Barriss gave the book one more paging threw and then placed it under her robe. Just then Luminara walked in and Barriss gave a quick smile to Yune.

"Any changes?" Luminara asked.

"No." Barriss said her goodbyes and went to her dwelling.

After the time that Yoda told her to stay away, Luminara returned to the council room and talk to her master. "I heard the smugglers have made their demands." Luminara said.

"Yes. The auction begins at one hundred million credits. The dark side of greed has shown its ways." Yoda said.

"Will we pay that amount?"

"No choice do we. Asked Master Obi-Wan and you go forth and purchase the weapon at all cost." Yoda said.

"What if we are unable to purchase it?"

"Then use any means possible to bring it back to the council." Yoda wished her well and Luminara left to meet up with Obi-Wan. They had a compact ship that was made for speed and it jumped to hyperspace outside of Coruscant. While in hyperspace, Luminara sat in the passenger seat. She hadn't been there in some time thanks to the missions she went on with Yune. Her mind drifted to Yune and how she was going to continue with him.

"Master Unduli, something on your mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luminara wanted to ask him about the Duchess and his feelings for her but she figured it was too close to her recent death. Darth Maul had brutally killed Satine and Luminara felt it was inappropriate to speak of this at this time. "I am just planning on the mission." Is the only thing she could come up with.

Back on Coruscant, Barriss's hololink went off. "Yes." She answered.

"We need to go now, just like we calculated." Yune said. "Meet me at docking bay fourteen." The holo click off.

Barriss and Yune went on the ship and took off. The ship itself was very light in armor and had only the basic aboard, however it was fast. The fastest ship Yune ever had saw according to him and it showed. They landed onto the planet the same time Luminara and Obi-Wan did.

"Won't my master sense me?" Barriss questioned.

"Did you do any of those exercises on the back of the chapter?" Yune asked.

Barriss just grinned and the two were off to the location. It was an open area with all the factions already there. One group of four were there on Hutt orders to grab the gun if they see it. A king from an unknown planet sent a delegation to see about purchasing it. Even Grievous sent a group including droids to see what this weapon was about. Luminara and Obi-Wan entered the area where the groups stood in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a holoprojector. The female smuggler walked out and flipped the switch on the holoprojector, then she turned to the groups.

"Welcome all. I thank you for coming to our little get together. I first will show you the weapon in action then we will proceed to the auction. All sales are final and in case you are thinking of it, my partner has the weapon at a different location. So attacking me will do no good and he will only be more than willing to sell it to your competitors at a lower cost. Let's move on, shall we?" She said. The holoprojector showed what happened to Yune with clear accuracy. Luminara slightly cringed as Obi-Wan watched with great interest. At the end of the showing, Obi-Wan leaned over to Luminara.

"Is it as bad as it seems?"

"Worse." She answered him.

"So, all of you know the starting bid. I have acquired an auction droid to help us speed up the process, hence raising the cost. Droid!" A beat up one wheel droid came out and handed a tablet to each party. "It's easy. Every time you want to place a bid, activate the tablet. Just remember, there are no take backs for accidents. You push it, you bought it. Time to begin."

"I wouldn't do it." A voice came out from the side. Luminara and Obi-Wan looked over to see Yune walking in on the circle.

"Ah, this is the force user you just seen loose his powers. Any regrets saving your Jedi friend?" The female said.

"I would have if I had lost my abilities." Yune continued into the circle.

"I and the rest of us are supposed to take your word for it? No, I think not."

"Be that way." With that Yune looked over at one of the droids representing Grievous. Stretching his left hand out the droid rose up from the ground. Yune motioned for it to be thrown into the holoprojector in which it followed the path, smashing the machine. "Well?" He asked.

Mumbling started in the groups. The female smuggler saw she was beginning to lose this sale. "People, people, please. It was just some side show trick I assure you. His powers really haven't returned."

"Really?" Yune grabbed the lightsaber on his belt. Lighting it up, he threw it. The saber went completely around the circle just above every groups head, then it came back, stopping and circling in front of the female smuggler's body. Her eyes widen. With a quick motion it was recalled back and put away. The buyers had seen enough.

"Next time don't waste the time of Count Dooku!" Grievous's group leader yelled out and left.

"Same with our great King!" Off went another group. The Hutt group staid and talked it over. After a couple of minutes the leader nodded at Obi-Wan and led the group out.

Yune walked up to the female smuggler. "Now I figure you aren't too smart so your partner is close. Tell me where or I will use my abilities to find out where."

"You're a Jedi, they can't harm unarmed people." She said.

"I am not Jedi! When are people going to figure that out?" Yune said. She shifted her eyes to the left and Yune knew. "Over there Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan ran over and apprehended the suspect along with the gun. He returned back to the group and Barriss came out from hiding.

"First off, why are you here? Second, how did you do that?" Luminara asked.

"A little magic." Yune said. "And no, I still don't have my abilities back."

"Well we better be leaving before any of the others figure that out." Obi-Wan said. Two shots rang out and the smugglers bodies dropped to the ground. The Jedi and Yune turned to see the Hutt faction had doubled back to do a checking in. Hearing Yune, their minds were set on obtaining the weapon. Luminara, Obi-Wan and Barriss lit their lightsabers as Yune grabbed for the case with the gun. The four made a break for the two ships they had at their disposal. They were able to temporary lose the pack following. Arriving back at the landing pad they had a decision to make. Each ship was small and could only hold three people at maximum.

"Obi-Wan, take your and Luminara's ship and see if you can misguide these Hutt scum. The three of us will take my ship since it's quicker and we will meet you back on Coruscant." Yune said.

They agreed and the ships took off. Luminara did the piloting on Yune's ship and Barriss was in the passenger seat. Yune was locking down the case so nothing could happen to it. He was the first to feel it. A shot across the bow from the Hutt clan's ship. Barriss angled the deflector shield for another hit that was going to come.

"Tell me this time you brought a better ship." Luminara said.

"Well, no." Yune came back. This was getting annoying she thought. "It does have a better cannon that is controlled by the passenger." Yune said.

Barriss scanned over the displays and found the targeting solution. She locked on and fired. It was like a light pistol trying to take out a planet, no effect. Luminara thought she could hear the laughing on the opposite ship.

"Move over to the closest planet in this system. I have an idea." Yune said.

Luminara quickened the pace on the ship as the Hutt's ship kept pace. "This better be good." She said. "Do you mind enlightening me on our plans?"

"Easy. They want the gun, they can see it go into the sun. If they want it, they can go get it." Yune said.

Luminara understood Yune's concept. "I hope this ship can hold on until we get there."

"It will." Yune opened the case and fiddled with the contents. Barriss continued to fire on the ship knowing that it nothing. But it made her feel good to do something. The ship made it on time and Yune ejected the gun, case and all, out the trash bin on the ship.

"What if they put up a tractor beam to get the case?" Barriss asked.

"Unlikely they have one. If they do, the range is short and they would end up being carried into the sun for burn up." Yune replied.

As planned, the case with the momentum of the ship and the gravity of the sun raced its way to the sun, only to explode in a puff. A message came across the communication unit.

"Very clever Jedi. Our scans read that was the real gun. The Hutts would have paid well for that gun. Get in our way again and we will take out our bounty on your heads." The voice ended.

Yune came up between Luminara and Barriss. "Ladies, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Can we just go home now?"

Luminara told Barriss to enter in number for home as the ship then went into hyperspace. The Jedi were safe from this threat today but the clone wars waged on.

Chapter 9: Barriss's turning point

Luminara walked into the Chancellor's office where Palpatine and Yoda weighted for her.

"Ah, Master Jedi Unduli. Nice of you to join us." Palpatine said. Luminara bowed to him then to Yoda.

"How may I serve?" She said.

"We have a problem that requires your talents." He said.

"On a planet dark forces are rising. Need you to go, see if evil exists." Yoda said.

"I can leave now." Luminara took her orders and went down to her Delta-7B Aethersprite. Take off was routine and she docked with a hyperspace ring then engaged the hyperdrive. Once on her way, she played over the orders that were given. It seem nothing out of the ordinary, just observation. She was surprised her master didn't send someone else but the Chancellor Palpatine asked for her direct. It must have been because of the trust built in between the two of them while she was guarding him. Arriving at the planet she set the ship down and carried on.

It was a small town only being there because it was on a trade route. The usual people were there. Business people, bars, vagrants and crooks. Before she checked into a place to stay she wanted to get a feel of the place. She went through the center of town past a fountain. It was like every other fountain that one of these places had. Past that a park Luminara had the feeling that this was all for not. Nothing new there that she could sense, just normal families and others. Then it hit her that she was being watched. He was good. Her Jedi ability didn't even help her feel his presence and the only way she noticed him is when he bumped into a food cart. What a fool. Still, time to get to work. Going to a place where the least amount of people were, she turned on him and grabbed for her saber.

"I don't want to hurt you so lay down your weapons and we can talk about this." Luminara said.

The message wasn't taken well. Two shots rang out from her left. She easily swatted them aside with her saber. She sighed. The opponents didn't seem to have a clue on what they were dealing with. Snapping into action she ran over to her left redirecting it back at the area it came from. She heard an "Urgh." Come from the shadows. Five more shots came out, but not even close to her. Were they that bad she began to wonder. As she moved back to her right for the better angle on her assailants, she then had a feeling. The shots were not meant to hit her but move her to an area. Luminara scan the area as she wondered why. The answer came quick. Four metal rods came up around her creating a box field, shocking everything within. It sent enough voltage in her knocking her out and onto the ground.

Luminara woke in force cuffs hanging from the ceiling. "She's up boss." A gruff voice sounded out. She focused up at her captures. Different species, all male except one droid. "How could I be captured by these fools?" She asked herself. Then she heard the flap of wings. "Poggle the Lesser." Luminara said.

He flew up to her. "So, you think you could escape from me? You destroy a queen on my planet. You destroyed my people!"

"You did that to yourself."

"NO!" He shoved a small shock stick into her body. She cringed but didn't say anything. Poggle turned to the group of body hunters. "Work her over but don't kill her. I want that for myself."

The next day Barriss started to worry about her master. There had been no call in at the scheduled time and the council was being silent about her mission. She asked around but no one would give her an answer. She turned to the only place she could. Knowing she was always welcomed in Yune's apartment, Barriss entered the code and walked in. Seeing nothing in the living room area, she impatiently walked into his bedroom. Taking one step in, she immediately stop, eyes wide, and began to blush. Riyo was straddled on top of Yune in bed with nothing on from her waist down. Her head dress was off and her hair was straight down to the mid of her back. Her Senate jacket was on with top two buttons undone. Yune's hands were caressing her buttocks. Her hands where scrapping into his bare chest as her head went back, eyes closed and pelvis thrusting. Hearing Barriss enter, Riyo turned her head. Yune peaked around her.

"Ah, sorry." Barriss whimpered out.

"I'll meet you in the living room Barriss." Yune said. A few minutes later, Yune walked out fully clothed to join her. "You want anything to drink?" Barriss nodded yes and he went into the kitchen.

Riyo walked out from the bedroom, buttoning up her jacket. She looked at Barriss. "Something bothering you?"

"Luminara is missing."

"No." Riyo moved over to her and hugged her.

Yune came back in. "Did I miss something?"

Riyo pulled back from Barriss. "Ahsoka introduced me to Barriss sometime ago. Since then we have been friends."

The three sat down and Barriss explained on what she knew so far. "You say it's only been one day?" Yune said.

"Yes."

"When was she going to check in?" Yune asked.

"Twelve hours ago. You know how she is very strict on mission parameters." Barriss said.

"Any idea on what could have happen?" Riyo asked. Barriss shook her head no.

"We will give her twelve more hours, then I want you to check in with the council. If they don't give you any word get back here. We will plan something then, alright?" Yune said.

Barriss sighed. She wanted something done about her missing master. But she knew if Luminara was fine she would admonish Barriss greatly for not allowing things to take their course. The force had a way of playing things out.

"I will be back then." Barriss said. "Thank you for your time. And I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

Riyo just seem to cringe. "No matter what, you are still welcomed here Barriss. Just be happy it wasn't Luminara." Yune said. Barriss almost ran into the wall next to the door on walking out. Riyo's jaw dropped. Yune knew Riyo would talk to him about that comment latter. But it was fine, he had a few things to bring up to her as well. "Serious note Barriss, Luminara is alive."

"I know. I can feel her presence as well."

The next day, Barriss was making her way to the council and spotted Jedi Master Secura. "Have you learned anything about Master Luminara?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure she's fine."

Barriss thanked her and went to the Jedi council. She entered to see Grand Master Yoda and Master Windu there.

"Jedi Offee. Why are you here?" Windu asked.

"You know why. What are you doing about Master Unduli?"

"It is not your place to question the council Jedi Offee."

"Why not? If I don't who will?"

"Jedi Offee" Widu began but Yoda cut him off.

"Strong is the connection between a Master and their former Padawan. Understand we do. This war is going badly for Jedi. We need to place resources in correct locations." Yoda turns to her and points his stick to her. "Run about we cannot. Patience young one needs. Trust your Master. She is strong and will take care of herself. Do your work now need you."

Instead of the words leading to wisdom they only infuriated Barriss. "Fine." She stormed out with a few more words under her breath. Once outside she spotted up Ahsoka and ran for her.

"I need to talk to you now!"

"Okay but I need some lunch. Want to go to the diner?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss agreed and the two made their way. Inside they shared a bordok iced shake. When the shake arrived it was as high as their chin and had two straws. The ice shake had seven colors in it, each distinctive color of the rainbow. On each level was a different taste to it, some sour, some sweet and so forth. The real trick to enjoying the shake was the straw like device that gave a person the tastes of the shake all at once. Ahsoka's eyes shot open and reaching for one of the straws, she started into the shake. "Go ahead." She murmured out with a full mouth.

"I need your help. And your Master's." Barriss was making it up as she was going along.

Ahsoka continued consuming the shake but nodded for her to continue.

"Master Luminara has gone missing and I need help to get her back."

"Did you go to the council?"

"They turned me down saying I need to be patient." Barriss paid for the shake.

"How do you pay for these? The Jedi never give me any credits."

"Yune gives me an allowance."

"Barriss! That's wrong." Ahsoka pulled back from the straw. "Anyway he is married. And what about, well you know?"

"No it's not like that! He sees me as a little sister and helps me out from time to time. Now are you going to help me?"

"Anakin is busy with Senator Amidala. Too busy if you ask me." Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry Barriss but I have to stay here in case if my Master calls."

"Master? What about us? Aren't we worth anything?"

"Settle down. I am beginning to think the council was right on telling you to just be patient."

Barriss shot up. "If that's the way you want it then fine. I'll go alone."

"Barriss." Ahsoka stood and ran after her. She caught her outside by Barriss's right hand. "Don't be like this. You know it has always been different for us compared to them."

"No Ahsoka wake up. Can't you see everything else going on? The Jedi council are in their bubble not caring about anyone outside of their control. They say they are better than Dooku and the droids. Are we? I've been on the front lines seeing Clones used up like their lives don't matter. I've heard different views from other Jedi. Maybe Yoda is wrong, have you ever thought of that?"

Ahsoka was watching the Barriss she knew fade away. "Things are because this is the true path."

Barriss shook off Ahsoka's grip. "You never question anything, always taking their orders. Why? You ever wonder why the Jedi destroy certain knowledge."

"Because it's dangerous."

"To who? No Ahsoka, this is your awareness call. Answer it before they take your ability to question anything." And with that Barriss turned to the only one she could.

The chime went off and the door opened. "Barriss, what did you find out?"

She didn't even hear him. Her mind was racing forward to help her master. "I need your help."

"Get in." He walked her into the main room. "I thought you would."

"All I ask is you help get me there."

"No."

"NO? I thought you loved her?"

"I do and that's why I'm coming with. I've had a plan to get her out and I need you to help." Yune said. Barriss perked up. He walked over to a table near the far wall and slid his fingers underneath. Barriss heard a click. An opening showed just big enough to fit a person through at a time. "Come, we don't have much time."

Inside he turned on the lights. They were red but everything there was easily seen Rows on rows of bookcases, some filled with books, some with artifacts and even one with a few Sith Holocrons. He walked up on a self and pulled out a book. Turning he handed it to Barriss. "Study this after you get back with Luminara, it will help."

Barriss looked at the book. It was the same book Yune had been studying when they first met. "You had planned this all along?"

"No. I did hear about you and did some homework. You are a natural for this part of the force."

"What is it?" Barriss asked.

"Darth Zannah's book on magic. Take it and let the information rain into you."

"How did you get it?"

"Sith, remember?" He pointed to his head. "All that you see here is at your disposal. It is time you started expanding your potential. "Yune said.

"How is this going to help Master Luminara?"

"It's not. I just want you not to be held back by anyone. Still I want you to respect Luminara. Treat her still as your master no matter what." He reaches for a box and blows off the dust. "You know I don't have my force abilities." She nodded. "Good. Time to embrace the dark path." With that they make their way down to his ship and left to find and rescue Luminara. On the ship during hyperspace he sat on the passenger seat, staring at the box.

"Do you want to know the plan?" Yune said.

"Not really. I'll just go in and slaughter everyone that harmed my Master."

Yune smiled. "Darkness is a one way street Barriss. Are you sure you want this?"

"I will do anything for my Master."

The box creaked as he opened it. Reaching in, he pulled out a lightsaber. Lighting it the reddish black blade hummed a different note then most lightsabers. Barriss took notice. "Sith." She said.

"My first blade."

"But I thought you lost your powers."

"Different mode. I was in the light helping Luminara. Now I will embrace complete darkness. That's why I need you." He turned the lightsaber off. Barriss glared at him. "When we get her out I need you to take her back home, just the two of you."

"But"

"Barriss, I'm not going to remain the person I am now and I don't want to hurt either one of you."

"What do I tell Riyo?"

"I left both her and Luminara a hologram. It's a cold way of doing it but safe." Yune said.

Count Dooku was planning when summoned to his comlink. Going into the room and making sure he was alone, Dooku bowed down to one knee. "Yes my Master."

The familiar image of his master flickered on. "Lord Tyranus."

"Yes Master."

"What news of Poggle the Lesser have you?"

"He is on a mission of vengeance Master. He has captured one of the Jedi that destroyed a Queen from his planet."

"Recall him."

"Is that wise master?" Count Dooku said.

"Are you questioning your master?" The image said.

"Of course not. I will recall him immediately."

"Good. I will have more orders concerning him later." The image flicked off.

Poggle the Lesser received the message and regretfully agreed to leave. "I want you to keep this Jedi here for me to finish off." He turned to the bounty hunters.

"Why don't you just do it now?" One of them asked.

"Take my time with this one." He grinned as Luminara was passed out behind him.

The ship landed next to the warehouse district of the planet. Yune had paid a high amount for this information. It was worth it. Barriss exited first, saber lit. "Wait for me little one." Yune said. The two made a way through containers and equipment until they came up on her. She was ragged, clothes torn, black marks on her skin and still hanging from the ceiling.

"Master!" Barriss screamed lunging forward. She was pulled back by Yune.

"Let me get her. Watch for guards." He lit his saber and with a quick couple of slashed she was free, her body hung in the air for a second. He dropped his saber and caught her pulling her in close. "Luminara." Yune said softly. He gently placed her on the ground.

"Is she alright?" Barriss asked.

"Yes, but she needs help."

"I'm not dead yet." A low voice came out of Luminara.

"Shhh. Save your strength. Barriss, think you can carry her back to the ship?"

"At any cost."

"Get her out of here and don't look back." He brought her up to her feet.

"What about you?" Luminara asked.

"Already taken care off." Yune said. He leaned over to her and kissed her. "Be safe my love." He then handed Luminara off to Barriss. The two went for the ship. As Barriss dragged her master up the ramp she thought she could hear screaming against the sound of that strange saber Yune brought.

"Wait." Luminara said.

"We have to go." Barriss overpowered her weakened master onto the ship. Inside she laid her on a bench, strapped her in and did a quick bandage job. She could now feel the darkness taking over the warehouse. Lights shattered as the walls torqued. She made her way to the front of the ship and took off. During the lift off she thought she saw a dark outline of a man coming back to the ship but she didn't want to take the chance.

Back home Barriss led Luminara to a Batca tank for healing. Her master was safe and she just wanted to sleep. Her Hololink sounded off and told her to report to the Jedi council above all else. She entered the room and didn't even need to know what they wanted.

"How can you just leave without any orders or telling anyone?" Master Windu started.

"I thought."

"No Jedi Offee, I know you didn't think this through. Otherwise you would have stayed here where you are supposed to be."

"Where is Master Yoda?"

"That's Grand Master Yoda, or did you forget he is a Grand Master as well? He is away on a mission. A mission on which you were needed to go with him. But you decided to go off on your own. If we weren't in the need of Jedi right now I would have you under supervision for the next month."

Barriss had enough. There had been no help from them, no vision. That's it. The only one who had helped was now a Sith. Maybe it was time to turn. "Fine!" She reached for her lightsaber but didn't light it.

"Are you challenging me young Jedi?" Windu asked.

"Call it for what it is."

The doors of the council room opened and Obi-Wan came in, looking for a report on Luminara. He ran up to Barriss. "Jedi Offee, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ask the grand high and holy Jedi master." Barriss clicked back on her lightsaber and stormed out.

"Interesting attitude." Obi-Wan watched her leave.

"It will get her or the people near her killed if she continues down that path." Windu said.

A week later Barriss had taken up residence in Yune's second apartment. Picking up some food, she came across Ahsoka. "Barriss. Is everything alright?"

"Great."

"I heard about the falling out between you and Master Windu."

"You still calling him master? He's no master of mine."

"Barriss don't talk like that. Master Windu is a great Jedi."

"They have you programmed."

Ahsoka's eyes softened as she stepped back. "Okay. I tell you what. You're having a bad day so I'll talk to you later this week." Ahsoka said. Barriss didn't reply. "Bye?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss never answered and just turned to make her way to the apartment. Continuing toward the dwelling, an arm came out pulled her into an alley. She was instantly forced against the wall with a saber next to her throat. "I don't have any money." She said.

"Should. I left you enough little one."

She recognized the voice. "Yune!"

"Quiet." He lowly stated. She complied. "Which place?"

"Second."

"Lead."

She made her way with him a half step behind. Once there the two entered she asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Listen. I know how they treated you. Discarding you. They think you are worthless trash."

Barriss moved over to a chair. "I don't know if I would say that."

"Oh. Who helped you? They didn't. They only reticule you, made you feel like a child. They wanted to be put away so they didn't have to deal with you in their so called perfect circle."

She reclined deeper into the chair. "Go on."

"I have an idea that includes someone of your talents. You Barriss can make a difference with me."

"But Luminara?"

"She will be with us, trust me." Yune said. Barriss stared at him. "She will be your master once again only this time you will have more freedom."

"I shouldn't"

"Should not, cannot, or will not?"

"I don't want to become dark."

"You are listening to the Jedi again. Concepts of the light and dark are so narrow. Don't you remember the mission to Drongar? You saw that there was more than light and dark. The galaxy wants to be equal, gray if you want to call it. That is the only way for ascension. Come with me and Luminara and let us show you the way."

"I don't know. On Drongar I was worried about becoming addicted. That would have led me to the dark side." Barriss is squirming in her seat.

"Drugs are not the way for enlightenment. Still you need to take knowledge you learned at that time and move on. Use it. Embrace it. Live it." Yune said.

"The knowledge I acquired had nothing to do with lifting myself in power."

"Then what is it that you truly want?" Yune's silver eyes flashed. "Ah, yes, vengeance. Vengeance against those who did not help? No, deeper than that. A friend. No, closer. Yes, someone who turned away from you in your time of need. I can help. Come with us."

"What do I have to do?" Barriss pushes forward in the chair.

"First your allegiance. Not only to me but back to your original master as well." She agreed. Then he went over to a small cabinet. Opening a door Yune pulled out a small sack and handed it over to her. "Here."

Barriss recognized them. "These are Ventress's lightsabers along with a cloak."

"Exactly. Remember the skills I taught you?"

"Yes."

"They will become necessary. Now is the time for awakening. Become familiar with a woman called Letta Tummond. She can be very useful to your cause. Now go and plan. You're strong enough to set things into motion." Yune begins to leave.

"Where are you going? How do I get a hold of you?"

"I will get you in time. As where, I need my queens to be in place." Out the door he goes.

A day later Yune came to Luminara's door. She felt him before he chimed. In a weaken state yet she knew there was no chance of fighting him off. But she could out smart him.

"Come in." She could barely cough out. He entered. His darkness began to devour the room.

"Hello my love." He entered.

"Yune. This is a bad time."

"I don't see anyone here. Let us discuss our future." The door closed behind him.

"Really Yune, you need to leave."

"Or what? Luminara relax. The situation has been set in motion and no one will be able to stop it." He stepped forward.

"Please, don't make me do this." She struggled for her lightsaber.

"You are in no shape to do that." He reached out and with force power took it away from her. It almost pulled her onto the ground. "I will just keep this for the time being."

She was in trouble. Not even her hololink was close. Then a stroke of fate. First what felt like a rumble turned into a blast. The buildings shook for a while then it ended. Both Luminara and Yune looked at each other.

Yune continued. "Come with me and Barriss to start a new Empire."

"You and Barriss?"

"She wants you, I need you." He step forward until she was pinned up against a wall and the two became close, chest to chest. "I will eliminate the Jedi council, take over the clones and then destroy Dooku for his army as well."

"How do you even think that will work?" She was buying time.

"Those gun plans, the ones that take away force abilities."

"The ones which you ejected into that sun." Luminara said.

"I copied the plans." He pulled tight up against her. "Imagine, a bunch of droids coming in on my order all armed with those guns. Not even Yoda himself could stop me. Then combine the clones with the droids. The two armies would be unstoppable." Yune said.

"And what about Barriss and Riyo."

"Barriss becomes your apprentice again, roaming the galaxy to be our eyes and ears for the military if she wants. The Senate is disbanded and Riyo is name Supreme Chancellor."

"You're insane." Came out of Luminara's mouth.

He fully pressed into her. "You will be my queen no matter what."

At first she was worried. Then it came to her and she smirked. "You won't go through with it."

"Try me."

She shook her head no. "I might have been trained to shut off emotional attachment but you of all people will be the downfall of this plan. Your love was the reason why you turned to the dark side to save me. And with that love still enduring, you could no longer harm me or Riyo."

He stepped back.

"Go inside and feel what you think of us. I could sense in you this was over before it began." Now Yune was with the wall to his back. She moved gingerly over to him, raised her hand and touched his cheek. "Just tell me what did you do to Barriss? What mission did you send her on?"

Nothing. He only could give her a blank stare as he fell down to his knees. It was like the darkness was hemorrhaging out of him. She was scared he would revert back to a non-force user. As time went on though she could feel his energy shifting more towards the light. She continued to embrace his cheek with her hand. Finally he came out of it.

"Better?" Luminara said.

"Better. I only remember some of it."

"Anything about Barriss?"

"Nothing." Yune said.

"You are too weak to search for her. Go home and sleep for a few hours. Then please go after her. I can sense she's not in the light."

Unfortunately some time past and Yune could not find Barriss. Luminara need extra time in a Bacta tank so she couldn't help. Luminara even thought of calling upon Obi-wan, but he was on a mission and the other Jedi seemed to be busy as well. Then the day Luminara was dreading happened. Jedi Skywalker had brought in Barriss for the crimes of the library bombing, framing Padawan Ahsoka Tano and the worse of it, killing a prisoner. Disappointed, Luminara was set to go and see what her former Padawan had done. Walking down to the court she met Yune.

"I'm sorry Luminara. It is all my fault."

"It is something we cannot undo. You forget, she was my Padawan."

"Well don't worry too much about her." Yune said. Luminara tilts her head at him. "The fix is in with the judge. She will lose being called a General and Jedi, however she will be put back into your custody."

"Innocent people died. You have learned nothing since Riyo's tragedy. Yune, you just can't keep buying your way out of trouble."

"Money? How much is that clone army?" He questioned back.

"That's different."

"How many of them died?

"It was for a righteous cause." Luminara found herself on the defensive.

"Stop. I am already in hot water with you and I don't want anymore. Truce?"

"We will talk later." She said. And true to his word, Barriss was cut out of the Jedi order but placed with Luminara.

As the judge imposed sentence, Skywalker was standing there with Obi-Wan and Yoda. "You're letting her get away with murder and the framing of Ahsoka? How is this justice?" He yelled out at the magistrate.

"Tell your youngling to keep his mouth shut Kenobi." Yune sounded back off at the opposing group.

"Youngling!" Anakin stepped forward. "Anytime you want to test me, I will be more than happy to show my skills."

Yune smiled and took a step forward. Luminara placed her left hand on his left shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Back away."

He ignored her. "Chosen one, right. I look at you and don't see anything special."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to take the initiative. He stepped in front of Anakin. "Anakin, let this go."

"No." The response sharply came back.

Yune's grin grew to show his teeth and his eyes flashed. His right hand moved down to the lightsaber. Luminara leaned in. "If you EVER want to see me again, walk away NOW."

He took one last look at Anakin, turned and walked off. Barriss and Luminara joined him in the lift. The three went back to Yune's first apartment.

"Have you reverted back?" Luminara asked.

"He would have deserved what I gave him."

"Enough of the attitude. From here on out the both of you are going to be under my teaching. It is obvious that the two of you need all the instructional help I can give. Barriss, go back to your dwelling and I will check in with you later."

"Yes Master." Barriss said.

"Well, at least she reverted back to that." Luminara thought. She turned back to Yune who was looking her over. "Don't even think it, I'm still not too happy with what you pulled."

"But I'm ready for my training." He grinned back at her.

Wrong thing to say. "Don't even try to be coy with me. I want you under lockdown not going anywhere without my knowledge. Now I have to leave and repair the damage you have done with Barriss and why she framed Padawan Tano."

"You haven't figured that one out yet?" Yune asked. Luminara shook her head no. "Easy, the more you care for someone, the more hate you have for them during the break up."

"Are you saying that Barriss and Ahsoka?"

"I thought she told you. Then again, you did warn her against overly testosterone driven men out there." Yune said.

"You cannot blame this on me. I guided her the way I was taught by the Jedi." Luminara said.

"I never could blame you on anything. It was just nature taking its course."

"Time I left." Luminara quietly walked out the door.

Chapter 10: Last goodbye

Luminara entered Yune's apartment for supper. He was busy in the kitchen fixing up something special that he planned for this date. It was the day before she shipped out on what the Jedi thought to be the last push in the war. She sat down at the table and looked down at it and smiled. It seemed a short time ago that their first meeting here took place. She disliked him because he was Sith. He was and still is she thought head strong. But the two of them had change so much in their time together, some due to war, more due to their relationship. Yune set the bowl of soup down in front of her along with some kind of grain puffs the size of her fist on a small plate next to her.

"Hope you enjoy." He went around the table and sat across from her.

"It is your cooking. I am sure it will be fine as usual." Luminara seemed distant.

"I learned of the clone murdering Jedi Master Tiplar the other day." Yune reached for his drink.

"It was a terrible experience."

"Do you think it could happen again?"

"Anything is possible, however I have it on good authority they are trying to see what could have been wrong with the clone Tup." Luminara gently started into her soup.

"Are you sure of the clones under your care?"

Luminara's spoon dropped into her bowl. "Your concern is warming, still I am a very formidable Jedi."

Yune switched the subject. "I hear your going to Kashyyyk tomorrow. Do you speak Wookie?"

"No. But some speak basic and we have enough translators along to help."

"Luminara?"

She was half way through her bowl of soup by now. "Yes."

"What if I asked you not to go? Just pack up with me and head out to the farm." Yune said.

She raised a brow. "Expecting trouble?"

"No. I'm sure you'll win over the droids. I'm just, well, it would be nice to be with you all the time there."

She smiled. "You knew what to expect when we agreed on this arrangement. Moreover, if you are right, the war will be over by the end of the week." Luminara broke into a grain puff. It snapped however the inside was soft and had a slight gooey sweet mixture combined with the grain.

"And what about the next one?" Yune said.

She stopped to look at him. "What next one?"

"There will always be a next one. War leads to peace which leads back to war. It's a never ending circle in this galaxy."

"I hope that when this one ends we will have somewhat of a long peaceful term."

"Promise me that after the clone wars, you will be done." Yune stared right at her.

She was getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't the meal. "If that is what you desire then fine. I will resign my commission as Jedi Master after this war."

"NO! That is not what I am asking. I want you to remain a Jedi Master. I just want you to stop fighting in anymore wars that come after this one, okay?"

Luminara could see Yune was shook up about this. "Settle down. I am here for you and will be for a very long time. And I will agree right now to no more wars after this one."

Yune smiled. "Thank you."

She decided to put him in a better mood. "You know, I don't have to report until noon tomorrow for take-off time."

He recognized it immediately. "Sleeping over I trust?" Luminara gave him a slight grin. Grinning was something she didn't do much of before he came along and now she found herself doing only in his company quiet offend.

The following day Yune watched her take off then started to work. Running down to his ship, he did a quick preflight check on all systems. Once getting the go for a launch he lifted off from the planet and headed out for the planet Kashyyyk. As the ship was on autopilot, Yune went to the back to check a package. It was wrapped and he undid it to see the contents. Luminara. No, it wasn't her but in actuality was a clone of her. He dressed her up as best he could thanks to stealing some of Luminara's spare clothing before take-off. The headdress kept giving him fits for proper placement. He just hoped that if anyone checked the DNA of the clone it would come off as the real person. This was going to be a long shot, but it was the only shot he had to keep her alive. Four people mattered the most in his life. Well, five if you count Shaak Ti who he had grown fond of as a close friend. The others being Luminara, Riyo, Chetna and Barriss. Riyo, Chetna and Barriss were fine for now but he had to secure Luminara's safety. This vision of her dying over and over again played out in his mind and he wouldn't let it happen. He didn't care if he had to go out there and murder Gree and his guard by hand.

Luminara and the 41st clone group began to go through the plans against the droids at Kashyyyk. Yoda slowly walked up to her.

"They look well. Formidable is the enemy. Leadership they lack." Yoda looked over the battlefield.

"Yes, I think things will go well today. Still there is an uneasiness among the clones today. I can't place it but they seems to be less conversational then in previous campaigns."

"I see. Sure they will perform their duty well. Time after the battle to talk to them will we. Now go, do best. And remember, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you as well Grand Master Yoda." Luminara went to do one more check on the clones, then lining up they prepared for the coming battle.

Things seemed to be going well for the Jedi when Yune set up outside the battle lines not to be seen. Luminara, Gree and the Wookiee army were finishing up what was left of the droid army and one of the clone had gone down with an injury. Luminara turned to him and began to heal him. Gree reached up to his helmet, it was time. Yune clicked the switch and hoped it would work. He threatened the weapon distributor if it didn't, all of his family would never see the end of the week. Gree nodded to the other clones and they circled Luminara. She didn't even see it coming. Multiple shots fired off at point blank range and she went down. Yune looked down at the ground and smashed his teeth together. Even if she survived it, he still felt part of him go hollow at the sight. Gree ordered out the clones to go after Yoda. When they were fifty meters away, Yune stood up and grabbed the figure next to him. He ran across the battle field and arriving at Luminara's location he slid down by her side. Placing the body of the figure next to Luminara he decided to check on her. A specially made monitor he had made would give the slightest readout of her heartbeat. It took a few seconds but there was a faint signal. All of planning and the hard work came off, now it was time to get her out of here. Undoing the covering on the clone of Luminara, he positioned the body relatively close to Luminara. He then grabbed the blaster of the fallen clone she was working on. With heavy heart he shot the clone of her until the blaster energy pack was empty. He threw it back into the battle field. Turning, Yune gently picked up Luminara's body, putting it over his shoulder and ran for the ship.

Chapter11: New Awakenings

Luminara awoke in bed with darkness all around. The last thing she could remember was what? Commander Gree. Yes, Gree and his men opening fire on her as she tried to heal on of the fallen clones. But why? She could sense someone else in the room and he was close. Luminara could also feel her lightsaber on a stand to her right. Flashes of being shot filled her mind and her body hitting the ground. Her breath sped up and she reached out for the lightsaber. Turning it on, she swung at the figure to her left. Yune, who was on a chair next to her, pushed off on the bed with his foot just in time to avoid the strike. It came within a few centimeters of his throat.

"Luminara! It's me!" He yelled.

Her breath was still racing as she looked into the light projected by the saber. "What happened?"

"Lay back down and I'll tell you." He said. She complied and Yune started in. "All the clones turned on the Jedi for some reason. I've yet to figure it out."

"That makes no sense. We just had won against the droid army. How did you get me to safety?"

"Luminara, listen to me and understand, I love you. I knew this was going to happen or at least something like this." Yune said.

"Why didn't you inform the council?"

"They wouldn't believe me. Yoda also saw something and refused to report it. He let the Jedi die. He was as responsible as any dark force."

"He never would have turn his back on us." Luminara said.

"On Moraband he was told about the fall of the Jedi. I confronted him when he came back and he said something about the order being rebuilt better. Yoda told me they Jedi needed to fall for this to happen. So with him in place I never could come forward to stop this." Yune said.

"I want proof."

"Yoda is alive."

"What? I want to see him."

"No. It doesn't matter anyway, I have no idea where he went. I just saw his small ship lift off at the end of the battle as I was getting ready to leave with you. Speaking of which I went to a Columi. She needed money for a start-up business for her two very young sons, Marvid and Craitheus. She helped me clone you." Yune said.

"Clone me! I'm not the clone am I? How did you even get the material?"

"No, you are real. As for the material, our first mission when you hurt your leg. I kept the bandage with your blood on it. Now hear me out, please. This being was able to clone you in a few years instead of ten. I had dressed your clone to the best of my ability to look like you. I had taught her some saber movements just on the occurrence they wanted you alive. I also had a chip of your past battle experiences implanted in the cerebral cortex of your brain if they wanted to interrogate you, however it would not have covered the last battle." Yune said.

"How did you duplicate my lightsaber?" Luminara asked.

"While in the cave on our first mission, I copied it before you woke."

"So now a clone of me is be interrogated as we speak only to die in the end."

"Many clones have died in this war. Do you really think I care if one more is killed if it means you are alive with me, safe here in this dwelling?" Yune asked.

"You have had this plan from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Yes. They shot you and went after Yoda. I carried the clone over to you and placed her down. I had to pull out a blaster and fire into your clone and watch as she…" He teared up. Even if it was just a clone of Luminara, it hurt him to do any harm to her image. "I took you out of there, switched ships a few times and came back here."

"Are there any other Jedi alive?" Luminara said.

"I made sure Barriss was safe. Otherwise from what I heard, the purge as it is being called is complete. This new ruling empire claimed you and the other Jedi decided to take over the Republic."

"Nonsense. We were there to serve. How can the people stand for this?"

"The new empire are the troops with the guns. And some of the people didn't like the Jedi. I think Barriss foresaw that." Yune said.

Luminara sat up. "We have to strike back and show the people this will not be tolerated. I have to find Grand Master Yoda."

"Luminara! It's over! The Jedi are an afterthought and Yoda doesn't want to be found. And he doesn't want the old order to exist."

"I don't believe you." She said, still she knew better.

"Fine. Tomorrow when you are feeling better, take a speeder into town. Just dress in something different. I don't want you to be sighted. You can then check the latest new then. Until morning, rest up. It takes some time for those nanos to get out of your system. If you need anything just call." Yune exited the room. Everything Luminara ever knew was gone. "What now?" was the only thing that ran threw her head. Yune was right that it was time for rest.

In the morning Yune had made up some breakfast for her. It was delicious as usual. After they ate he went outside and pulled up a speeder for her to use. She switched clothes to brown pants and a gray hooded poncho. She also had short green boots. It was the ugliest outfit she ever had warn. He made sure she knew the location and had her lightsaber with just in case. He gave her a few extras as well. Luminara took off for the small town and arrived within two hours. It wasn't much of a town. A bar, a shop for fixing vehicles, a food shop and what seemed to be just one landing pad. Luminara walked into the food shop and they had on a hololink on, only in bigger size.

"Today, the empire has once again stopped another Jedi uprising threatening the free people of the galaxy. The Jedi, once thought to be our allies now the strongest enemies of the people need to be stopped if we the people are going to be safe and fully enjoy our hard won freedom." The reporter sounded off.

Luminara fumed. She had saw enough. So everything was true about what Yune said.

"Excuse me." Luminara felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"You don't think the Jedi really would turn on us, would they?" A small child glowed back at her.

Luminara had to watch what she said. She was in an untrustworthy town and even though she believed the child to be safe nothing could be taken for granted. She smiled and said, "I know the Jedi helped us during the clone wars. And they proved to be very kind back then. "Luminara then bought the child a sweat candy with some money Yune had given her. The child was ecstatic and ran off. She then returned to the speeder and headed for home. On the way the only thing she could think of was, "This is it. This is how my life will be."

Luminara walked through the door and Yune could tell she was depressed, which he didn't think Jedi could get to be. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small glass bottle. He then pulled down two glasses and sat them on the table. Motioning to Luminara to sit, he poured both them full. She pulled up a chair and lifted the glass to her mouth. With a whiff she slammed it down.

"This is alcohol. I can't drink this, I'm a Jedi."

"It's not that strong and you look like you need it. Trust me." Yune said.

Luminara sipped some and she found it not bad. "You want to talk about it?" He tried to console her.

"No."

"It looks dark now but it will get better. Please, stay."

Luminara gazed up at him. "You thought I was not going to be with you? I thought we have a relationship here. I am not going to give that up." Luminara said.

"Thank you."

"What about Riyo?"

"She is still in the Senate and trying to make a difference, but I don't think that will last long. This new Emperor wants complete power and the only thing the Senate would do is try and contradict him. On the first sign of any trouble I will get her out of there and bring her back and Chetna here, if you allow it." Yune said.

"I would have it no other way. She's my sister after all." In time, Luminara found herself growing use to the surroundings as she became very fond of Yune.


End file.
